Secrets Don't Make Friends
by Wicked Lovelace
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but it starts off with sasuke naruto and gaara as kids in school and they slowly grow older with parents that don't want their kids to turn out gay with the way the world is and what not religion all that. rating may go up who kw
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly…nor do I own my beloved Sasuke-kun.**

**A/N: Alright so I've been in the writing mood and wanted to write a fanfic on Sasunaru so here it goes. Enjoy, review if you like or if there is something way off that I should improve. I would like to improve my fanfiction style so it would be greatly appreciated. **

"Oh, Mikoto!" Kushina sees the young Uchiha lady walking in. Mikoto turns to look at her.

"Kushina it has been a long time, how are you?" she asks and looks over to the small group of kids sitting in a circle.

"I'm well. I didn't know you had a kid." Kushina grins at her. Mikoto just smiles and nods at the flaming red head. "How old are they?"

"It's been seven years huh? I have two sons, Itachi and Sasuke who is my youngest. He's over there." Mikoto points to a small raven haired boy sitting in a chair bored his expression blank.

"That's lovely, I just have Naruto. He's-

"Shut up! Shut up!" a blond boy yells at another child. The lady walks over to him calming him down saying something.

"That…would be him…" Kushina sighs. "He has…some anger issues lately and I can't figure out why so I was told that this place might help him out a bit. It's only his second day and he's already caused a scene."

"Oh Kushina just be happy he shows emotion…I'm bringing Sasuke here because he says and does nothing. He goes to school he never smiles, his grades are fine for his age but…it's like…he's not even sad, angry, just nothing…" Mikoto signs sadly watching her son.

They both stand by the door waiting for the session to end. A man walks in and Mikoto talks to him politely finding out about his son being here for depression since his mother died. They all make small talk and talk about trying to get their kids together maybe to make friends.

"It's stupid why would you color it that color?" Sasuke looks at the paper of Naruto's who is sitting a little away from him.

"I said it's for when the sun goes down, it's orange not blue."

"No there's still blue it just has shades of color so you need blue." Sasuke argues back. He's not sure why he's even talking to this kid.

"Yours doesn't even look like a sky." Naruto sticks his tongue out at Sasuke and grabs the blue crayon before Sasuke can. Sasuke glares at him angry. "Stop looking at me!" Naruto yells at him.

Kushina looks over hearing her son yell at someone yet again. Mikoto gasps just as Sasuke tackles the blond and they both start fighting trying to hit each other.

"Alright session is over! Everyone go to your parents please. Sasuke, Naruto!" the lady tries to break them up as Mikoto and Kushina rush over to them saying goodbye to the man and his red haired son as they leave.

"Naruto stop it!" Kushina pulls Naruto away as Mikoto grabs Sasuke. "Naruto I've told you, you can't lash out and hurt people." Kushina scolds him.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Mikoto is looking at her son in shock. She's never seen so much emotion from him it brings tears to her eyes.

"Mikoto? Oh man I'm so sorry!" Kushina apologizes to her. "Is Sasuke hurt?" she offers to help looking Sasuke over noting how he's back to a blank stare not really showing any sign of seeing her at all.

"Thank you Kushina." Mikoto smiles at her. "This is the first time I've seen Sasuke show any emotion. Thank you so much Naruto." Mikoto hugs the small blond boy and Kushina just smiles and pats Sasuke's head and he looks at her for a minute and she can see a slight scowl flash across his face causing her to grin more.

* * *

"See you next week. Bye Gaara." Kushina smiles at the boy and pats his head. "Mikoto would you like to head there now? I brought the list with us."

"Yes it'll be best to go before it gets too late. Come on Sasuke I rode with Kushina today." Sasuke follows his mom walking beside Naruto both refusing to look at each other since the fight they had last week. Their parents have been coming together recently already close friends reunited.

They pull up at a shopping center. "Mommy what are we doing here?" Naruto whines. "I wanna go watch tv."

"We have to get your school clothes. You start third grade next week. Mikoto and Sasuke are joining us. You both are going to the same school. Maybe you'll be in the same class." She smiles at him.

"Why would I want to be with him?" Naruto scowls looking over at the quiet boy staring at the sky. Sasuke feels Naruto's gaze and looks at him and sticks his tongue out.

Naruto growls and crosses his arms looking away as they both follow their parents into a clothing store. Naruto and Sasuke follow their moms around bored already ten minutes and it feels like they've been there forever. They both walk around silently and finally after a good three minutes Naruto stops walking. Sasuke looks over at him wondering what he's up to.

"I'm a ninja!" Naruto suddenly says and jumps into a clothing rack nearby. Sasuke watches him confused. "I can spy on people and they'll never know." Naruto giggles.

"They will if they hear you." Sasuke tells him sticking his head into the rack surrounded by clothes.

"Then shh! Hurry and get in! Let's see how long it takes for them to find us!" Naruto giggles pulling Sasuke into the rack. Sasuke looks at him and nods walking into the middle of the rack beside Naruto. They put their feet on the bars so they can't be seen and sit there laughing quietly.

"Hey Sasuke do you have a dad?"

"I have a dad and brother why do you?"

"I just have my mommy. She said daddy went to the sky a long time ago. I don't remember him. Is your dad nice?"

"He's nice. My brother plays with me sometimes. I like him; I want to be just like my brother."

"I wanna meet your brother. I wanna have a brother too!"

"We can ask Itachi to be your brother too! You just have to come meet him."

"Will you let me? I can come see him?" Naruto looks at him eyes wide. Sasuke stares at the Naruto's big blue eyes and smiles.

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Sasuke?" Mikoto calls.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouts a little trying to find her son.

They hear their mothers calling them and laugh quietly. "Shh!" they both tell each other and laugh some more.

"Where are you guys?" Kushina looks around worried. Mikoto does the same both frantic.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I hit you…"

"I'm sorry I called your picture stupid…"

They both smile at each other and laugh again. Mikoto hears voices and calls Kushina over and they move clothes out of the way and look inside the rack at their kids laughing and smiling.

"There you guys are!" Kushina says relieved. "We were worried!"

"Don't hide from your parents, something bad might have happened!" Mikoto scolds them both. She smiles faintly seeing Sasuke smiling for once.

"We were playing ninja!" Naruto tells his mom. "We did a good job huh?"

"Mommy can Naruto come to our house to play?" Sasuke asks as they come out of the racks. Kushina and Mikoto just smile at each other glad that they're getting along and finally making friends for the first time.

* * *

"Why don't we all just carpool? I don't mind picking them up this week from school and bringing them to my house to do homework. It might be good for all of them to hang out since the group therapy has ended don't you think?" Kushina talks to Sasuke's mom and Gaara's dad. "Gaara might be happy to get closer and make friends with them, it might help ease the pain of his mother right?"

"That's true…I'm always so busy with work I hate having to leave his siblings to take care of him all the time. I could pick him up around seven each night if that's okay?"

"That would be fine." Kushina smiles at him.

"I think it's a great idea but with my new job I'm not going to be able to pick them up at all. Itachi is going to start picking Sasuke up now. I don't get home till nine at night now…I would feel bad to burden you with them…"

"Oh Mikoto don't worry! I know you and your husband are busy people look Sasuke can come over with us and I'll watch him until Itachi comes to pick him up. He's still in high school right? It'll be good for him to use him time after school for himself and he can come get Sasuke at bed time. Would that be okay? You both know I don't work anyway. I like taking care of kids." Kushina smiles at both parents.

Kushina comes from a very rich family and she's had a few jobs but when Naruto was born she was a stay at home mom while Minato worked and when he died her parents told her not to worry about working just keep doing her daily life. She enjoys being a mother to its fullest.

"Well…okay. I guess we'll start tomorrow?" Mikoto asks.

"Sure! I'll pick them up from school; it's their first day right? What class are they in do you guys know?"

"I can't remember what the paper said…" Mikoto blushes. Kushina nods as Gaara's father looks away embarrassed as well.

"I hope they might be in the same class. Alright time to go Naruto!" Kushina grabs his hand. "We'll see Gaara and Sasuke tomorrow." Naruto looks over at his shoulder and Sasuke meets his eyes. Naruto smiles brightly at him and waves.

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Gaara!" Naruto calls.

* * *

"Alright I'll pick you up with Sasuke and Gaara okay? Remember to bring them to this spot right here when you get out of school alright? They know what my car looks like if you can't find them." Kushina tells Naruto.

"Yes mommy bye!" the blond waves and runs up to the school building. He walks inside and a teacher takes his paper and shows him down the hall to his classroom. Naruto looks around trying to spot Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts seeing the boy. Sasuke turns and watches as Naruto dashes away from the teacher and over to him. They've grown a lot closer since they've been hanging out over the summer and in therapy classes. Gaara is still a little distant from them but Naruto makes him feel welcome.

"What class are you in?" Naruto asks.

"The Snake Class…what about you?" Sasuke asks. Naruto frowns.

"I wanna be with Sasuke…I wanna be in your class. I'm in The Fox Class." Naruto pouts.

Sasuke looks sad. "We'll see each other after school right?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes! We're going to go to my house! Gaara is coming too!" Sasuke smiles at Naruto. "Okay and we have recess together remember? All grades have recess at the same time." Naruto nods excited.

"I'll go find Gaara and see what class he's in!" Naruto tells Sasuke. "Stay right there!" Sasuke watches as Naruto runs off down the hall having teachers shout at him not to run.

Naruto spots Gaara right outside of The Fox Class. "Gaara are you in my class?" Naruto asks grabbing his arm. Gaara jumps and looks at him.

"I'm in fox…"

"I am too! That's great we're in the same class! Sasuke is in snake but we can see him at recess. Come on I'll show you where he's at." Naruto pulls Gaara down the hall quickly making Gaara stumble after him.

Gaara stares at the blond dragging him confused at why he's so nice to him when they hardly talk. "Sasuke! I found him!" Naruto arrives back at Sasuke's classroom.

"What class is he in?" Sasuke asks.

"He's in mine! I'm not alone!" Naruto grins. Sasuke frowns and glares at Gaara for a minute and looks back at Naruto instantly jealous.

"That's not fair." Sasuke mumbles.

"Don't worry like you said we'll see each other at break and after school right?" Naruto smiles at him taking his hand wanting to cheer him up.

Gaara notes how close they are when they've only been friends for three weeks now. It makes him feel lonely.

"Maybe we'll all be in the same class after this semester…" Gaara says out loud.

"I hope so; you're going to have a hard time with a joker like Naruto in your class." Sasuke tells Gaara.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto scowls.

"It doesn't matter anyway I don't need either of you in my class." Sasuke shrugs and gives Gaara a certain look that makes the boy angry. The bell rings.

"We better go to class." Gaara tells Naruto tugging his shirt. Sasuke glares at him when he does.

"Okay bye Sasuke!" Naruto says and leaves with Gaara leaving and Sasuke staring after them.

* * *

Another good two weeks have passed since school has started. "Hey Sasuke what does your homework look like?" Naruto asks as they walk to where Naruto's mom should be.

"I have a coloring map paper and a writing page…" Sasuke says.

"Maann…I wish we had the same so I could just copy yours, Gaara won't let me copy his…" Naruto sighs.

"You always copy mine…why do you have to copy it today anyway?" Gaara groans. "Even in our group today you didn't do any of the work."

"That's because it was boring…I'll help next time." Naruto tells him. "Why don't you let me copy your homework today instead?" Gaara sticks his tongue out at him. Sasuke listens to them jealous over how close they're starting to become. It's all because he's not in the same class.

"I would let you copy mine anytime you wanted Naruto." Sasuke says sticking his nose up at Gaara. Gaara raises his eyebrow sensing Sasuke wanting to start a fight.

"You're just saying that, you don't want anyone to copy yours." Gaara tells him. Sasuke and Gaara both stop walking. Naruto stops watching them confused.

"Come on guys my mom is right there!" Naruto tells them. "Why are you stopping?"

"I would do anything for Naruto! At least I get to sleep at his house!" Sasuke sticks his tongue out.

"So what I see him everyday all day because he's in my class!" Gaara pushes Sasuke's arm that is gripping his. Sasuke pushes him back angry. Gaara pushes Sasuke back and suddenly they both grab each other by the collars of their shirts. Sasuke smacks Gaara across the head just as Gaara kicks him.

Kushina sees the sudden outburst and hurries out of the car rushing over to them. "You guys!" Naruto exclaims and grabs Sasuke's arm trying to pull him away. Gaara reaches out to punch the boy and his fist meets Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke yells and reaches out to punch Gaara when Naruto hits Gaara first. "Don't hit Sasuke!" Naruto growls at him. Gaara smacks Naruto across the face.

"He hit me first!" Sasuke suddenly kicks Gaara making him fall and Naruto lunges at Sasuke.

"Don't! Stop hitting each other!" Naruto slams Sasuke on his back on the ground and Sasuke tries to fight back as Naruto grabs Sasuke's shoulder tightly trying to hold Sasuke who winds up kicking Naruto in the stomach and jumps up tackling Gaara. Kushina grabs Sasuke first lifting him up into the air in her arms. He's heavy as she drags him a little ways away from the other two.

"Stop it! All of you! Right now!" She shouts angry. They all freeze scared of her yelling. Naruto sitting on the ground looks at her. "Now all of you! Stand in a single line right. NOW." They all stand up and stand side by side looking at her.

"This is your space." Kushina tells Naruto making a box with her hands around him. You sit in the back seat behind me. He gets in the car and buckles up. "Do not leave your box." She tells him showing him his area in the car. He nods.

"Gaara this is your box. You sit on this side behind the other seat. Don't leave your box either. Sasuke I want you in the passenger seat in your box." Once everyone is in the car Kushina gets in.

"Now I want you all to calm down and think about what you've done. If that would have happened in school you'd be in a lot more trouble. When we get to McDonalds for a snack before you're allowed to play at the play place I want you all to apologize okay?"

"Yes ma'am…" Sasuke and Gaara say at the same time.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sighs and nods not speaking. She sighs and drives off.

* * *

Naruto sits down in a booth scooting in closest to the wall. Sasuke hurries in beside him and Gaara sits across. Kushina sits down beside Gaara. "Okay now let's hear it. Naruto you go first." Kushina tells him.

"I'm sorry I hit you Gaara…and I'm sorry I tackled you Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry too…" Gaara looks down.

Sasuke signs quietly. "I'm sorry I attacked you Gaara. Naruto wasn't really at fault he was just trying to stop us." Sasuke tells Kushina.

"I see…"she smiles at him. "Thank you for letting me know. Now…why were you two fighting then?" she looks at them curious.

"No reason." Gaara tells her. She's quiet for a minute as Sasuke rest his face in his hand and stares off bored.

"Okay you guys go play while Sasuke helps me carry the milkshakes to the table. What flavor do you want?" Kushina asks Naruto and Gaara.

"Strawberry!" Naruto tells her.

"Vanilla." Gaara says and they both hurry off to go play in the play place.

Sasuke watches them wanting to go to. "Alright Sasuke will you help me? You'll be able to play with them after you all eat okay? I just needed someone to help me carry the drinks and you're the least clumsy right?" she smiles at him.

"Of course!" Sasuke nods. "Can I have swirl?"

"What flavor swirled?" she asks as they wait in line.

"Vanilla and orange…" Sasuke tells her.

"Could you tell me what happened out there?" she asks him. Sasuke looks at his feet. "It's alright then I just don't want you guys to fight anymore okay?" she nods to him wishing she could understand what brought the fight on. Once the drinks are ready they carry them to the table. Kushina got herself fries and a drink.

"Want to go get them?" she asks. "Hurry back before they melt." Sasuke nods and takes off to the play area to gather them.

* * *

"Alright boys I want you to start on your homework then you can run around and play until your dad and brother come to pick you guys up." Kushina says to the three.

They all walk over to the table and start pulling papers out of their book bags. "What are you going to start on Sasuke?" Naruto asks staring at his paper.

"My map coloring sheet…" Sasuke mumbles making sure he has everything he needs before sitting down. Gaara is already working on his. Naruto groans and pulls out his three sheets.

"Gaara did you finish the math in class?" Naruto asks reaching for Gaara's bag. Gaara gives him a death stare causing Naruto to freeze in his tracks.

"Do yours and we'll check answers okay?" Gaara tells him. Naruto just huffs and sits down. He looks at Sasuke working on his coloring first.

"Sasuke do you like coloring?"

"Not really…"

"Naruto…" Gaara groans having a feeling about what is coming.

"If you do this I'll color for you!" Naruto grins at Sasuke holding up a writing sheet.

"If I do that you'll never learn it." Sasuke states bluntly. "Why would I want to do your work anyway?"

"Because you suck at coloring of course." Naruto states looking at how sloppy his sheet already is looking. Sasuke glares at him.

"Naruto do your own work, you won't learn anything. I told you we can check answers."

Sasuke looks at Gaara jealous and then shoves his paper at Naruto and snatches the sheet from Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes widen and he grins happily as Sasuke starts writing his sheet for him.

"The teacher will know it's not your hand writing." Gaara tells him.

"I can make it sloppy like Naruto's…" Sasuke mumbles concentrating. Gaara rolls his eyes and ignores Naruto coloring the sheet.

Thirty minutes pass and Sasuke has completed Naruto's writing assignment and his own and Naruto's matching sheet and now he's starting on Naruto's math homework. Naruto looks at the sheet he's colored just as Gaara finishes.

"Naruto! You didn't do any of your work?" Gaara asks not noticing that Sasuke had taken all of his sheets.

"I did! See!" Naruto holds up Sasuke's sheet. Gaara holds his head and grabs his math sheet.

"Here…" he signs setting it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looks up and nods handing it to Naruto.

"You can copy it." He takes his sheet and starts putting his stuff up.

"What are we going to play?" Gaara asks sitting waiting on Naruto to finish copying his sheet.

"I have a car game for three players we can play!" Naruto looks up at them both.

"Let's play a board game." Gaara suggests hating videogames.

"We can play monopoly." Sasuke agrees. Naruto pouts handing Gaara his sheet back.

"Is it in the loft?" Gaara asks Naruto as they stand up.

"I guess…" Naruto groans following them as they walk towards the loft to get the game.

* * *

"I hate this game…" Naruto states as he lands in the jail for the fifth time already.

"Sasuke, Gaara!" Kushina walks into Naruto's room and looks at them playing the game. "Gaara your dad will be here in thirty minutes so why don't we wrap things up so you can get your stuff together and Sasuke Itachi's going to be late tonight so you're going to have to take a bath here. Naruto find some clothes Sasuke can wear."

"Yes ma'am." They all say together. Naruto gets up and starts looking in his draws as Gaara and Sasuke continue the game without him.

"I win!" Gaara states. Sasuke scowls.

"How do you guys like that game?" Naruto sticks his tongue out and pulls out a black shirt and shorts along with his orange shirt and other black shorts. "We should have a sleep over this weekend!" Naruto suddenly exclaims.

"Sleepover?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah we can stay up all night and watch movies and play games and eat candy!"

"I've never done that before." Gaara tilts his head thinking. "That reminds me we're going on a field trip Saturday right?" asking Naruto.

"Oh yeah to the zoo! I gotta get my mom to sign my paper!"

"That's not fair…" Sasuke mumbles feeling left out.

"I'll bring you back a gift Sasuke!" Naruto grins. "And if we can have a sleepover that night I can tell you about it!"

Sasuke just looks at Naruto clearly still upset he doesn't get to go with them.

"Gaara have you got your stuff yet?" Kushina calls.

"I'm coming!" Gaara says and starts grabbing his bag and jacket.

Sasuke lays on the floor on his side pouting. "It's still not fair…"

"It's not the end of the world." Gaara tells him annoyed.

"Shut up."

Gaara just shrugs it off. "Going to see me off?" Gaara asks Naruto.

"Yeah!" Naruto follows him out of the room leaving a pouting Sasuke on the floor. "See you tomorrow!" Naruto waves as Kushina shuts the door.

"Alright did you get clothes?"

"Yes!"

"Alright your dinner is on the table you both go eat and I'll get the bath ready okay?" Naruto nods and hurries back to his room to get Sasuke.

"Sasuke we have to go eat so we can bathe!" Naruto bends down and stares at his face. His eyes are watery and he lays there.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?" Naruto asks him.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you just lying here?"

"I want to be in your class…I want to have the same homework and go to the same places you do."

"Maybe we can ask my mom then." Naruto suggests.

"It's the teacher's choice not hers…" Sasuke whines. Kushina walks into the room.

"Are you coming? Huh…Sasuke what's wrong?" Kushina bends down to look at him as well. Sasuke doesn't say anything.

"He wants to be in my class too. Can we be in the same class?"

"Maybe next semester you will, you just gotta keep your head up!" Kushina smiles at him. Sasuke just closes his eyes trying to force the jealousy deep inside of him to go away. He doesn't even understand why he's jealous over Gaara anyway.

"Mom can Sasuke spend the night?" Naruto asks his mother. Naruto lies down in front of Sasuke watching him sadly. Sasuke keeps his eyes shut tightly holding back his tears and anger.

"Well…" Kushina sighs and looks at her phone. "Go eat and bathe and I'll call his mother okay?"

"Okay…" Naruto says softly as she leaves. "Sasuke you wanna sleep over with me? We get to go to school together!"

Sasuke just nods. "Well if you do we have to go eat and bathe now okay?" Naruto sits back up and watches as Sasuke slowly does the same.

"Come on."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?'

"Do you like Gaara more than me?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that?" Naruto asks as they sit across from each other at the table. Naruto starts eating right away.

Sasuke nibbles his food. "I dunno just asking…do you?"

"I like Sasuke the most!" Naruto smiles at him. Sasuke's eyes widen and he smiles back.

"You better bring me a cool present." Sasuke states bluntly as they continue to eat.

"I will! It will be the best present ever!"

**End Notes:**

**I don't really know if their ages match their personalities I think they do from how I used to act anyway. In my grade school our classes were named after animals so I just used that and yes there was a snake and fox class. I was in snake like Sasuke. I wanna write some of their childhood but have them grow up to so I'll write and skip a few years and etc anyway. So I hope you enjoyed it I have a thing with wanting to write out their childhoods as if they were friends kinda like how Kushina had wanted Sasuke and Naruto to be when she speaks to Mikoto. I put Gaara with them because I can just see them as a group together I dunno. It's cute to me haha. I wanna update pretty frequently so hopefully someone out there likes this and wants me to continue! **

**-wickedlovelace**


	2. Sleep Overs and Pizza

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this lovely story line I'm creating. I also do not own the games and movies listed in this chapter nor the lovely ice cream place because if I did there would be no ice cream for anyone but me. **

The bus pulls up to the Zoo entrance and parks with all the kids from Fox class shouting with joy. "Alright everyone get off the bus and partner up. Five people per group alright? We need four groups." As soon as the teacher is done speaking the kids grab their bag or whatever they decided to carry with them and head off the bus. Naruto spots Gaara and hurries over beside the red head.

"What do you want to see Gaara?" Naruto asks him eagerly. Gaara looks at him with his green eyes shining slightly for being able to group with Naruto.

"I want to see a caracal." Gaara announces to him and Naruto looks at him confused. "They're a type of dessert cat and on their ears they have small fur. They're rare and a lot of zoos don't have them."

"Ahh…I wanna see the giraffes!" Naruto tells him. "Their necks are so long it makes me laugh! Ah! I forgot my mom gave me money so I can buy a souvenir." Two other girls and boy join their group and once each chaperone and the teacher get with a group they gather around.

"Alright each group is going to start off in a different part of the park. You'll make your way around two areas and then we'll meet back at the main entrance for lunch, once that's over with you'll see the last two parts and meet back in the square. You'll have twenty minutes to look through some shops with your group and then we head back home. Everyone ready?" the teacher asks smiling. All the groups shout their yes' and each head off in their own directions.

"We're going were the giraffes are first!" Naruto says to Gaara excited and holds his hand as they walk behind their leader. The other three members walk together as well chatting away.

Once they weave their way through parts of the exhibits watching rhinos, elephants, lions, bears, and lastly giraffes. Naruto stands clutching onto the railing staring out at the bright yellow and brown spotted giraffes grinning and telling Gaara to hurry and stand up beside him. They watch for a good three minutes before they move on.

In the exotic hot house they see plenty of colored birds and snakes and finally Gaara gets to see his lovely caracal next to an ocelot. "Hey it says this ocelot is pregnant Gaara! She's going to have babies." They both bend down and stare through the glass seeing if they can tell if the ocelot's stomach is big from carrying.

"Come on you two we've got to get moving to make it to lunch on time. Unless you don't want to eat that is." Their chaperone tells them. Naruto grabs Gaara pulling him after the others quite hungry for lunch.

Soon enough their zoo day is coming to an end and they two boys look through a shop filled with zoo material. "What are you going to get?" Gaara asks Naruto following the blond around in search of something "amazingly awesome" according to Naruto.

"I'm not sure but I'll know when I see it!" Naruto tells him. Gaara follows him around for a bit and wanders off to look at a few figures in cubbies. Naruto roams over to the stuffed toys and looks at the wide range of all the animals. He's blue eyes dash quickly trying to find a perfect fit for the raven haired boy back at home. Suddenly he spots it, a beautiful golden brown hawk with gold eyes. Naruto reaches for it causing others to crash down around him.

Gaara notices the small cry from Naruto and rushes over to him. He looks at his young friend lying on the floor buried under animals. Once he helps Naruto up he sees him clutching onto a hawk animal. "That's it?" Gaara asks putting animals back up.

"Yep it's perfect don't you think?" Naruto asks.

"It is really pretty but perfect for what?"

"For Sasuke of course!" Naruto laughs. "I told him I'd bring him back something. Gaara nods but doesn't speak and watches as Naruto goes to pay feeling a warm twisting feeling in his stomach.

***liiiine

"Did you have fun on your trip?" Kushina asks as Naruto gets in the car with Gaara and Sasuke.

"It was great!" Naruto grins.

"I'm glad; did you spend all the money I gave you?"

"Umm…yes…"

"What did you buy?"

"Umm…" Naruto looks out the car window quickly. Gaara sitting in between him and Sasuke sighs.

"Naruto?"

"Just something…it's a surprise." Naruto tells her as they make their way to his house for their promised sleepover.

Sasuke looks over at Naruto questionably.

Kushina sighs. "Gaara, Sasuke did you bring your clothes and overnight bag?"

"Yes…"

"Yes Ma'am." Sasuke answers.

"Can I have a hamburger?" Naruto asks his mom as they drive.

"Can't you wait till we get home to eat something?"

"Pleeease? I'm really hungry…" Naruto begs blue eyes pleading in the review mirror.

"Just wait till we get home Naruto." Kushina glances at Sasuke in the back frowning knowing Naruto spent his money on a gift for Sasuke. He kept talking about it when she dropped him off at school, even though she told him to buy something for himself instead or something small for Sasuke. They were becoming closer as days went by.

* * *

When they pull up to Naruto's house he jumps out of the car carrying the bag holding Sasuke's present. Kushina follows him and once the door is unlocked he sprints up the stairs leaving the other two boys to follow.

"Naruto what do you want to eat if you're hungry?" Kushina calls up to him frowning that he just dashed off.

Naruto appears by the stairs looking at her his blond hair sticking every which way. "Can we order pizza?" he asks hopeful.

"How about we order pizza for dinner at six and you can have yogurt or something for a snack." She bargains with him. He groans but nods and disappears back in his room where Gaara and Sasuke both sit on the bed. Gaara is playing with a random toy while Sasuke stares at the back tempted to open it to see what Naruto go.

Naruto walks over to the bag and grins at Sasuke. "Ta daa!" Naruto says pulling out a big stuffed hawk from his bag. Sasuke's black eyes widen and he holds his hands out as Naruto hands it to him. He's stares at it in shock with excitement. "Do you like it?" Naruto asks hopeful.

"I love—I mean yeah thanks." Sasuke tells him holding in his excitement. Gaara just watches them with narrow eyes, feeling a little twinge of jealousy.

"Wow that's a pricey toy…" Kushina inspects the hawk walking in the room. "No wonder…" she looks at Naruto talking to Sasuke smiling like crazy. "Come on down for your snack then. Do you two want anything?"

"May I have yogurt as well?" Gaara asks her and she nods.

"Would you like some as well Sasuke?" Kushina questions. He wrinkles his nose in disgust. Yogurt is too sweet for him to like since he despises sweets.

"Sasuke wants tomatoes probably." Naruto answers for him and Sasuke nods at his answer.

"Alright well you three come on down then." She disappears out of the room.

"Hey Naruto what are we going to do tonight?" Gaara asks as they all walk down the stairs.

"Watch movies and play games!" Naruto tells him excited.

Once they're all done eating their snack the all go up to the loft searching through movies and games that they want to watch and play. Everyone picks out a movie and a game so they have six total. Naruto picked out a videogame that deals with fighting each other and the lion king movie. Gaara grabs Guess Who? And a harry potter movie while Sasuke picks out Operation and My Neighbor Totoro.

They decide to play Naruto's video game first. It's called Dead or Alive 3. Naruto picks up a controller and picks out Hayate and Gaara and Sasuke rock paper scissors to figure out who goes first. "The loser plays Gaara." Naruto says since Gaara lost and goes last. "Then the winner of that plays against the first winner."

Sasuke picks up the controller and picks out a girl with purple hair named Ayane. He's played the game before with Naruto and knows the girls are quicker and better at fighting than most of the guys.

Once it starts you see Naruto go at it his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrates and wins the first round. Round two starts and Sasuke huffs trying his hardest to beat Naruto. "Oh watch out!" Naruto tells Sasuke trying to distract him as he is slowly losing. Sasuke winds up taking Naruto down and they have the tie breaker match. Naruto groans as he can't get his fingers to move as fast as Sasuke and he scowls with Sasuke wins. "How are you better than I am at my own game?" Naruto whines and Sasuke hands over his control to Gaara picking a random character since he's never played before.

Naruto winds up winning and then it's down to Naruto and Sasuke again. In the second fight Naruto grabs Sasuke's controller to try and mess him up. "Naruto stop it!" Sasuke tells him and he grabs Naruto's causing him to lose.

"That's not fair!" Naruto tells Sasuke angry.

"You started it." Sasuke shoots back glaring at Naruto. Gaara cuts the system off.

"He's right Naruto you shouldn't mess with other people's controller." Gaara tells him and Naruto pouts causing the red head to laugh to himself a little.

They decide to put in Harry Potter and all lay down on a blanket in the floor watching. After a good hour into it Kushina comes up to ask what pizza they want. "Cheese and pepperoni!" Naruto cries.

"Just cheese…" Gaara mumbles.

"Cheese and pepperoni." Sasuke tells her all three into the movie.

"Gaara's the oddball." Naruto teases him and Gaara slaps his arm lightly.

"Watch the movie idiot." Sasuke tells Naruto.

* * *

Pizza boxes empty and discarded by their feet they play Guess who in teams for two times around. Gaara winning each time obviously good at this game. Naruto lies on his back. "My stomach is so full." He whines.

"What you don't want candy?" Sasuke laughs at him.

"Of course I do!" Naruto sits up quickly. "We should get snacks for the next movie. Which one should we watch?"

"Sasuke's." Gaara votes.

"Fine with me." Naruto pops it in but waits to hit play until after they go get snacks.

Naruto and Gaara rummage through the cabinets for junk food while Sasuke sits at the table having no interest in the sugary and processed stuff. Kushina walks in the kitchen frowning at the two boys. "Didn't you just have pizza?" she asks Naruto.

"Yeah but we want to have sweets to eat for the next movie. Please mom? It's a sleepover." Naruto's blue eyes plead with her.

"Alright but if you get sick don't blame me." She warns him. He grins and hurries back to hunting in the cabinets. Naruto grabs the cookie jar of his mom homemade chocolate chip cookies and Gaara grabs a bag of doughnuts.

"Here Sasuke!" Naruto throws of bag of salt and vinegar chips to Sasuke. He examines the bag and rolls his eyes. "You'll like them come on!" Naruto runs up the stairs food in hand.

In the middle of the last movie Sasuke and Naruto are passed out next to each other Sasuke's hand in Naruto's both in a food coma. Gaara rubs his eyes looking over at the two and frowns. After he cuts the movie off he lies down and falls fast asleep before he thinks about the sight before him too much.

* * *

In the morning Gaara's dad picks him up and Itachi comes to pick Sasuke up. "Itachi!" Naruto latches onto him grinning. The older boy smiles down at him. "Can I come over and play today?" Naruto asks him.

"Naruto you shouldn't invite yourself over." Kushina tells him.

"He can come right?" Sasuke asks Itachi excited that they'll be able to play together with Itachi today.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Itachi smiles at Naruto.

"I'll pick him up at six then is that alright?" Kushina asks him.

"That's perfect. Come on you two."

Itachi winds up taking them both to see a movie and get ice cream afterwards at Cold stone.

"What flavor do you want Naruto?" Itachi asks the boy.

"I want chocolate with sprinkles and cookie dough!" Naruto says exited and Itachi orders for him.

"Do you want anything Sasuke? You might like the butter pecan, remember you got that last time? It's not too sweet."

"Can I try the mint ice cream with nuts in it?" Sasuke asks. Itachi nods and once they all have their ice cream and paid they sit outside at a table to eat.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asks both of them.

"Yes!" They both say in union.

"Did you have fun at the zoo Naruto?"

"I did and I bought Sasuke a gift because he couldn't go." Naruto tells Itachi. "It's a hawk stuffed toy! It's in his bag. I got to see the giraffes too!" Naruto rambles on and on to Itachi as they drive back making Sasuke annoyed with him, still bitter about not being able to go.

Once they're all back at the Uchiha household Naruto and Sasuke go to Sasuke's room where Sasuke unpacks his bag setting the hawk next to his pillow. Naruto jumps on his bed and lays there tired from running around all day with Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke lies down next to him and grabs a hold of his hand.

"We'll always be friends right?" Sasuke asks him.

"Of course! You're my best friend in the whole world!" Naruto turns his head to smile at the raven haired boy. Sasuke smiles lightly and brushes Naruto's hair away from his eyes staring at the ocean like eyes mesmerized by them.

"You're my best friend too." Sasuke tells him squeezing Naruto's hand.

Itachi stands by the door quietly watching the two of them as their friendship grows closer and closer together and frowns worried about where it will lead once they grow older and he walks away frowning praying that it won't be misfortune to them.

A/N: **This chapter is shorter and I apologize but its all I really wanted to cover in it. I love cold stone a lot so I made them go there since I'm sitting here eating ice cream while writing this haha. Review if you feel up to it!**


	3. Bruises and Fists

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this story line I've created. I'd give anything if I could own Sasuke though and have him in my bed at night except my boyfriend might hate me, oh well.**

**A/N: alright prepare for two time skips don't hate me for skipping time either lol I need them to get to the main story line of everything so yep. Here we go on to chapter three filled with lovely drama.**

"Hey did you get the answer to number ten?" Gaara asks Sasuke. Three years have passed and Sasuke is finally with them for the second semester now in the same class. All three of the boys finally at twelve.

"No yet." Sasuke says and they both look at Naruto who has fallen asleep on his paper.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Gaara shakes him.

"Huh? Did you guys finish?" he asks looking at his blank sheet.

"No idiot, figure out problem ten. If you do we'll give you the answers to the rest." Sasuke tells him.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto says excited and looks down at the problem now frowning.

"Sasuke you're brother is on his way, he finished early today. Gaara I have some clothes that should fit you for tonight, we'll go by your house tomorrow for some more clothes."

"You're staying here tonight?" Sasuke asks Gaara.

"Yeah I'm staying till Thursday. My dad had to go out of town and Kushina offered to keep me so my sister wouldn't have to be bothered." Gaara shrugs.

"Hmm." Sasuke says glaring at his paper with a look that seems like the paper would burst into flames any minutes now with his eyes.

"Maybe you can stay over tomorrow night Sasuke, it's the weekend then." Naruto tells him as he attempts the math problem.

"I'm fine." Sasuke growls. Gaara gives him a look as he stares out the window.

"There! See if that's right." Naruto slides his paper over to Sasuke.

"I don't feel like it." Sasuke states and stands up gathering his stuff together. Naruto frowns.

"We had a deal though…"

"Here you can look at mine if it's right okay?" Gaara says taking Naruto's paper to check it.

"Just stop letting him copy your homework already! He'll never learn!" Sasuke snatches the paper from Gaara and throws it at Naruto. "Make him do something for once instead of us slaving over the work." Sasuke tosses his bag over his shoulder ready to walk out now.

"Sas—

"No! If you actually paid attention in class instead of sleeping you'd know how to do it already!"

"But that wasn't what I was going to say…" Naruto mumbles.

"Leave him alone Naruto he's just jealous because I get to stay with you for a week." Gaara smirks clearly trying to lead Sasuke on to a fight.

Sasuke turns and marches over to Gaara grabbing him by the shirt. Naruto jumps to his feet trying to stop the coming fight. Sasuke throws a fist at Gaara just as Naruto gets in the way and it smacks right into Naruto's cheek hard. He can taste the metal blood taste like swallowing a handful of pennies.

Sasuke freezes looking at Naruto in horror. Naruto regains his balance and glares at Sasuke and suddenly tackles him throwing his bag across the floor. "Stupid!" Naruto yells at him spitting blood and he punches Sasuke in the stomach and pushes him onto the floor where they both wrestle.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Gaara yells trying to get them to stop upset that Naruto got hurt, that wasn't his intention at all, he just liked messing with Sasuke. Kushina and Itachi both appear in the room quickly taking in the sight. Naruto's mouth bleeding like crazy, blood on the floor, Sasuke with a busted lip and both kicking and hitting each other.

"Naruto stop!" Kushina yells trying to grab him. Itachi jerks them both up off the floor pulling Sasuke away and Kushina grabs Naruto as he tries to charge at Sasuke. "Calm down! Calm down now!" Kushina is yelling at Naruto now turning him to face her. Sasuke breathes heavy but doesn't struggle as Naruto does. He's screaming angry his blue eyes looking as if they've shattered into pieces.

"Naruto breathe! Please! Deep breathes! In and out! Remember what you learned?" Kushina tries to calm Naruto out of his rage. His been going to therapy recently for his violent outbursts that started coming out of nowhere this year again. Itachi lets go of Sasuke who just stands there blood dripping from his lip. Itachi grabs Naruto's flying fists stopping him from hitting his mom.

"Naruto. Hold your breath." Itachi orders pinching his nose. Naruto coughs as blood blocks his air path and he coughs and sputters slowly calmly down as he breathes slower. Itachi lets go of his nose and blood runs down his face, apparently Sasuke also got him in the nose causing a waterfall to gush out. Itachi instructs Naruto to tilt his head back holding his nose.

Kushina sighs and looks over at Sasuke. "Come on let's go to the bathroom and clean up." She grabs Sasuke's arm pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Better?" Itachi asks Naruto. Naruto nods spitting blood out of his mouth. "Go to the bathroom and clean up. Then you and Sasuke will clean up the floor." Itachi says looking at the blood on it. Naruto nods and turns to walk away. Itachi looks over at Gaara.

"What happened?" he asks him.

Gaara shrugs. "Sasuke got mad is all…"

"About what?"

"At me. Naruto just tried to stop him."

"More like beat the shit out of each other…" Itachi signs and sits down.

Naruto stands in the doorway watching his Mom clean Sasuke's lip gently and he winces as she dabs it. She looks at Naruto. "Take your shirt off Naruto…" she signs looking at the blood stains. He does and she hands him a towel telling him to clean himself up so she can take a better look at him.

Kushina hands Sasuke another shirt and Naruto one as well. She moves on examining Naruto's face now. "You have one hell of a punch Sasuke…" Kushina mumbles. Naruto's cheek is already swollen and purple dried blood caking his nose. "You'll sleep with an ice pack tonight got that?" Naruto nods. Once they're both cleaned up she stares at them both. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" they both say at the same time. She signs.

"Itachi said we have to go clean up the floor now." Naruto tells her. She just nods as they both leave. Kushina closes her eyes wishing she could understand the fights that happen between the three boys, they always refuse to tell anyone what there about, its drives her insane to no end.

Once Sasuke and Naruto enter the kitchen again Itachi hands them both a rag and a bucket of soap. "Go at it." He smiles at them. "Gaara come watch some TV with me." Itachi tells him Gaara follows. Naruto sighs and starts scrubbing the blood off the floor. Sasuke follows suit. Finally they finish cleaning. Naruto looks over at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asks him.

"Why did you get so mad?" Naruto asks tossing the rag in the bucket along with Sasuke's.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sasuke asks him not expecting a response he picks up his bag and papers and sets them on the table stuffing them back inside no longer caring if they're crumpled. Sasuke finally looks over at Naruto. "I'm not mad."

"You were."

Sasuke looks at Naruto's face and reaches out to gently touch it. "I'm sorry." He says quietly looking into those deep blue eyes. Naruto winces a little as Sasuke caresses his cheek. He lifts his fingers and gently touches Sasuke's split lip that looks pretty bad.

"Me too." Naruto tells him softly. Sasuke's heart beats fast feeling Naruto's fingers brush his lips and he shivers becoming completely lost in those blue eyes that he can't look away from.

"Naru—Kushina stops mid sentence looking at the scene unfolding before her. Naruto breaks their gaze and looks at his mom. "Are you guys…" she asks quietly as they step away from each other and look at her. She shakes her head saying she's just imagining things. "Done now?" she finishes. They both nod.

"Alright I'll let Itachi know go ahead and grab your stuff." Kushina walks away leaving them again. Sasuke grabs his bag and Naruto follows him to the door.

"Ready Sasuke?" Itachi asks waiting. Sasuke just nods walking out the door past him.

Naruto runs past Itachi following Sasuke to the car. "If you want Sasuke ask Itachi to spend the night one night okay?" Naruto tells Sasuke as he gets in the car. Itachi is walking towards them now.

"I will. I'll call you for the answer tonight." Sasuke smirks causing Naruto to glare at him. "It better be correct or I won't give you mine."

"I'll just ask Gaara!" Naruto sticks his tongue out as Sasuke shuts the door. Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

"See you Naruto." Itachi says and Naruto waves as they drive away.

* * *

Kushina hands the phone to Naruto as Gaara and him play go fish. "Hello?" Naruto asks picking a card up.

"What did he say?" Naruto asks hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Maybe…did you get an answer for the question?"

"Why do I have to find it?" Naruto sighs setting his cards down. "Gaara can you hand me the sheet?" Gaara hands Naruto the math sheet. Naruto looks at his answer.

"It's 8.6. That's what I got." Naruto hears Sasuke writing and checking the answer.

"Wow it's actually right." Sasuke says shocked.

"Of course it is!" Naruto sighs. "Now are you going to give me yours?"

"Just ask Gaara."

"He won't." Naruto says looking at Gaara now. He rolls his eyes lying on his back.

"Then just get to school early so you can copy it during homeroom."

"Sasuke!" Naruto says irritated.

"Sorry I got to go now Itachi wants me." Sasuke says.

"Fine…see you tomorrow." They both hang up.

"Gaara give me your answers…" Naruto tells the red head as soon as he hangs up the phone.

"Sasuke won't let you see his?"

"During homeroom but I might get caught."

"Then get caught." Gaara shrugs.

"Not you too…" Naruto puts his head on the floor.

* * *

"Naruto will you help me?" Kushina asks walking into the room as all three boys are watching a movie.

Naruto not hearing her continues to gaze at the movie. Gaara stands up and walks over to her. "I can help you; he's really into the movie…" Kushina smiles at him.

"Thank you." Kushina and Gaara walk out of the hall down the room. Sasuke looks around the corner to see them vanish and sits back up and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asks quietly. Naruto hears Sasuke calling his name and peels his eyes away from the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the sequel to the movie?" Sasuke asks pointing.

"Yes! Yes I do, do you want to watch it?"

Sasuke looks back at the screen watching the two lions tackle each other suddenly Sasuke is knocked on his back. He looks up at Naruto holding him down on the ground.

"Pinned ya." Naruto smirks. Sasuke raises his eyebrows and rolls them over pinning Naruto down on the floor now instead. They continue to wrestle and laugh and finally both breathing heavy Naruto pins Sasuke down again and collapses on top of him. He lifts his head up to look at Sasuke.

"I win." Naruto says trying to catch his breath.

"Idiot…" Sasuke breathes and laughs. He looks at Naruto's face at the purple bruise fading away slowly. It's not swollen anymore which is good. He gently touches his cheek. Naruto tilts his head.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I marked you I guess I could say." Sasuke shrugs their eyes meet and they just stare at each other. Naruto's fingers touch Sasuke's split lip. He winces as it still is tender. "You have a bruise on your forehead." Naruto points out. Before Sasuke can say anything, Naruto kisses the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"So it'll heal faster." Naruto explains when Sasuke gives him an odd look.

"Weirdo." Sasuke rolls his eyes bringing his other hand up to cup Naruto's face with both hands forcing Naruto to stare at him in the eyes.

Gaara stands at the doorway watching them oddly. He feels a small flame burning in the pit of his stomach watching them. He quietly walks into the room and near the chair just as he sees Sasuke kiss Naruto's cheek making the blond blush. Before Gaara can open his mouth to speak Kushina appears in the doorway and freezes her eyes locking onto her son laughing at the boy under him. Gaara notices her reaction, her face pale, eyes wide filled with worry.

"What are you…doing?" she speaks slowly. Sasuke and Naruto freeze and turn their heads toward her.

"We were wrestling." Naruto nods and sees Gaara looking at him. Naruto gets up standing to his feet.

"I…I see…" Kushina nods watching Sasuke coolly sitting up and giving her a look that confuses her greatly making worry marks appear on her forehead. "Gaara helped me make up the guest room so you boys can play in there."

"Can we have snacks?" Naruto's eyes brighten up quickly.

"Yeah of course why don't you guys go pick them out?" she offers. Naruto nods and grabs Gaara's hand shocking him.

"You come too." Naruto smiles at him dragging the red head towards the kitchen. Sasuke slowly stands up and looks at Kushina.

"Your lip is bleeding again Sasuke want me to fix it up?" Kushina asks letting a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Its fine I can handle it." He says to her and walks to the kitchen sucking on his lip to stop the bleeding.

Kushina's cell rings and she answers. "Oh Mikoto! How is the trip? Oh no we're fine here, Sasuke is staying over tonight…yeah he got upset that Gaara got to stay here for a week so he's staying the weekend with them." Kushina listens to her.

"Kushina have you noticed how close Naruto and Sasuke have gotten?" Mikoto's voice rings in her ear as she sees the two boys in her head replaying the scene with them so oddly close to each other.

"Yeah…I've noticed…"

"I'm happy Sasuke is finally showing more emotion but…I'm worried…maybe they need some time apart? All Sasuke talks about is going over to play with Naruto."

"I agree…but how do we do that? It'll make them both upset if we don't allow…"

"Thursday starts a short holiday I'm thinking of bringing Sasuke with me and his dad with us, we're going to visit his family. Itachi can't go but Sasuke has no reason not to. We'll be gone a week so that should be fine. Maybe this break will help them distance themselves…"

"Yeah…you're right."

* * *

Naruto lays in the middle of the bed as Sasuke lays on the left and Gaara on the right. All three stare at the ceiling. "It's only one in the morning." Naruto says as they both close their eyes tired.

"Only?" Gaara laughs.

Sasuke rolls on his side facing Naruto. He moves his mouth close to Naruto's ear whispering something. Gaara looks at them instantly jealous.

Naruto turns to look at Sasuke and nods. "What are you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing important…just going to stay with Sasuke at his house so I can play with Itachi." Naruto smiles. He yawns and his eyes drift off a bit.

"It'll be a holiday next week." Gaara tells them.

"No school!" Naruto says happily.

"Hnn…" Sasuke just shrugs.

"What are you guys doing?" Gaara asks them.

"My mom wants me to go with them to see my grandparents…I don't really want to though…" Sasuke says. "She said she'd let me choose so I probably won't go."

"I'm just going to be with my mom as usual." Naruto nods. "We should all do something!"

Gaara rolls over to face Naruto. He stares at the boy wanting to reach out and touch his face. He resists seeing Sasuke look at him with cold eyes. "You guys are really close huh?" Gaara asks.

"We are?" Naruto asks him turning on his side to look at Sasuke sleepily.

"Yeah…you are." Gaara nods frowning that Naruto turned his back to him. He hears Naruto breathing deep. "Asleep?" there's no answer. Naruto is pressed against Sasuke's chest his arm around his waist lazily. Sasuke welcomes the small embrace and sighs slowly drifting off. Gaara looks at them the fire burning brighter. He curls up against Naruto's back when he feels an arm around half his waist. He looks up and sees Sasuke shrugging and closing his eyes again. The arm is Sasuke's around him. Gaara smiles faintly happy the raven haired boy is welcoming him into their small bond.

* * *

"Sasuke stop your whining, you're going whether you like it or not!" Mikoto half yelled at her son annoyed at how stubborn he was being.

"Itachi doesn't have to go so why do I?" he demanded.

"Itachi has work he has to do Sasuke I told you, your grandparents want to see you, now get your stuff packed now! We're leaving in an hour!"

"Why can't I just go stay with Naruto?" he grumbled throwing stuff in a bag. Mikoto sighed and walked out of the room to make sure she had packed everything she needed. Only hoping this distance would make the odd closeness her son and Naruto were having would grow apart somewhat. She was fine with him having friends but this obsession he was starting to have had to stop. She couldn't take it anymore. It was wrong and would taint the Uchiha name.

Once Sasuke had thrown everything in his bag he goes to the house phone and calls Naruto's number. "Hello Uzamaki residence." Kushina answered the phone.

"Can I speak to Naruto?" Sasuke asks into the phone.

"He's in his room right now doing some stuff Sasuke, maybe you can call when you get back?" she offers to him.

"Pleeease it's important!" Sasuke begs her on the phone. Kushina holds her head hating how this was becoming, it was starting to stress her out more and more each day.

"Hold on a minute." Kushina set the phone down to retrieve Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto picks up the phone cheerfully.

"My mom is making me go with them for a week…so I won't be able to see you during break." Sasuke informs the blond boy.

Naruto frowns and sighs. "Alright…I'll see you when you get back though right?"

"Of course idiot." Sasuke smiles. "Talk to you later Naruto."

"Bye Sasuke…" Naruto hangs the phone up sadly wishing his friend could be with him.

* * *

When Sasuke finally gets back in town, he isn't allowed out of the house much to hang out with people and Kushina has given Naruto a lot of chores to do and he's not allowed to have friends over unless they're done. Anytime Naruto mentions Sasuke it slowly turns into an argument with his mom. He didn't understand it. Sure he was always using the phone to talk to Sasuke but what did that matter. If it was Gaara his mom never seemed to mind. Slowly the seasons changed with Naruto still being apart from Sasuke except in school. Three years slowly pass away their last day of middle school coming along.

**A/N: Alrighty well now we'll start getting into the actual story line a lot after this chapter, I wanted to have a few chapters as kids to show how close Sasuke and Naruto were growing towards each other and how their parents are already noticing how their friendship was forming. Review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, or even feel like talking! Haha **

**-wickedlovelace**


	4. Distance Is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto never will sadly.**

**A/N: Here we are once again starting off pretty well. Now on to this lovely angst filled chapter. Well at least I think its angsty. haha Thank you for the reviews I love you all soo much I'm happy you like it**

"So that's it then? We've all been accepted into Kohona High!" Naruto grins looking at the three acceptance papers. Gaara and Sasuke are already fifteen Naruto still fourteen. "

"We'll start in a week right?" Gaara asks.

"Yep we'll find out our classes then." Sasuke nods. A girl walks up behind Sasuke and taps his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder rolling his eyes.

"I want you to have this…." The girl says holding out a small wrapped package. Gaara and Naruto snicker quietly.

"How many is this?" Gaara whispers.

"I think his twentieth one?" Naruto shrugs. "Have you gotten many?"

"I denied the ones that offered….about five."

"Really? You're too harsh." Naruto shakes his head.

"What about you?"

"Oh um…about ten have confessed to me…" Naruto shrugs looking back at Sasuke who is shaking his head. He hadn't accepted a single gift yet.

"Why not? You haven't accepted a single persons yet! Can't you do it out of kindness? We don't care if you like us back or not! We just want to show you our love!" the girl is crying now.

"Look I really don't have time for this." Sasuke sighs. Naruto slings and arm over Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop being so cruel just take her gift, all the other girls haven't even spoken a word to you at least…Mimi right?" she nods. "Has said something. Just take it." Sasuke looks at Naruto's pleading eyes and sighs.

"Fine…I'll take it okay?" he says. Mimi smiles and nods throwing Naruto a thank you look. Sasuke takes the small package from her and she walks away waving at him. The other girls quickly surround her obviously jealous.

"Alright everyone!" the teacher calls. "Time for a break! Naruto, Sasuke don't forget you have cleaning duties this period!" everyone starts to hurry out of the classroom.

"I'll see you guys after school, are we going to do anything?" Gaara asks before he leaves.

"I have to get home so I can't go anywhere." Sasuke tells him. Naruto just shrugs wiping the board.

"I'll just call you, my mom wanted to take me somewhere this afternoon…" Naruto tells Gaara.

"Alright then…see you!" Gaara leaves the room quickly.

Sasuke and Naruto straighten things up slowly. Naruto goes to the window and scrubs them. Finally he goes to his desk looking around. He suddenly feels someone pressed against his back and Sasuke's hand rests atop Naruto's on the desk. "Want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

Naruto blushing at how close Sasuke is just shrugs. "W-where would we go?"

"There's this really pretty lake I want to show you. It's amazing, no one will be there crowding the place either since its cold outside."

"Alright did you want me to ask Gaa—Sasuke turns him to face himself and his eyes are cold but hurt and he keeps Naruto pinned against the desk giving him that look Naruto has gotten used to Sasuke's looks over the years that seem to say, 'just you and me please?'

"Let's not ask Gaara…just us…we haven't done anything together for a while now…how long has it been….three months? Gaara is always with us. Don't you want to just spend time together for once?" Sasuke questions. Naruto looks at his eyes and nods. He could never deny what Sasuke wants, never has been able to for the past three years at least, especially since their time to hang out always seems limited.

"Yeah it has been a while huh? I know afterwards I can come over and I'll show you how to bake butterscotch cookies. I know you love them." Naruto smiles at him knowing very well it's the only sweet Sasuke actually liked. Sasuke smiles back and nods, his hand slowly cupping Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto…do you still like me more?" Sasuke asks him.

Naruto freezes at those words they spoke as kids. "You're my best friend of course!" Naruto laughs. "Haven't we grown out of that stage anyway?"

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto in a tight embraces. Naruto goes stiff but slowly raises his arms wrapping them around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulls back looking at Naruto's face. Their noses touch softly both of their breathing has quickened and it feels like Sasuke's heart will jump out of his chest. Naruto stopped breathing for a moment as Sasuke's lips brush against his cheek and down to the corner of his mouth.

"Are you guys- a voice appears and they freeze and suddenly lose their balance tumbling to the floor.

"Um…" the girl Tenten stares at them confused and Gaara appears behind her. "Were you guys-

"Bastard!" Naruto suddenly kicks Sasuke in the gut and Sasuke groans and punches Naruto going along with his game.

"No way! You're fighting! Stop it!" Tenten says as Gaara hurries over and pulls them away.

"You guys okay?" he asks as they both look away from each other their faces still red.

"It's the last day of school and you guys still fight…anyway Sasuke some girl wants you to go to the council room." Tenten tells him. He nods and leaves.

"You okay?" Gaara asks Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine…it's nothing." Naruto says lightly touching his own lips with his fingers. "I thought you left."

"I got side tracked by Tenten wanting to know where Sasuke was, guess it was good I came back?" he chuckles. Naruto rolls his eyes at the red head and both leave the room.

* * *

Naruto looks at the water and the rocks under his feet. Sasuke is standing beside him staring out into the distance. "It really is amazing…" Naruto breathes in the cold icy air and shivers a little. He feels Sasuke's arm move around him pulling him close to him for warmth.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something about yesterday but can't. He closes his mouth not sure what to say. Was it an almost kiss? He wonders to himself.

"You ready to go back now?" Sasuke asks him after a good hour of them just being content with the silence. Naruto just nods. Maybe he should talk to Gaara about it? Or his mom…no not his mom she seemed really distraught when Naruto spoke of Sasuke too much.

* * *

Sasuke leans against the counter watching Naruto stir the cookie mix. "You could help you know…" Naruto rolls his eyes at him.

"Help with what? Stirring? You too weak to do it?" Sasuke teases and reaches for the bowl. Naruto turns away quickly blocking his grasp for the bowl.

"I can do it myself never mind." Naruto tells him as Sasuke tries to reach for it again.

"Have it your way." Sasuke turns around to snap on the oven and he hears Naruto set the bowl down. He turns around and suddenly Sasuke is right there inches away from him. Naruto's face turns red.

"You're quick." He says backing away a little. Sasuke shrugs and walks over to the bowl.

"It's done?"

"Yeah just to put it on pans now." Naruto nods. Sasuke starts pulling out two cookie pans and sets them on the counter. Naruto dips his finger in the dough and licks it off.

"Don't do that you'll contaminate it." Sasuke warns him.

"Want to try?" Naruto asks dipping his finger again. "It's good." Naruto pushes the bowl closer to Sasuke but instead Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and licks his finger.

"It's good." Sasuke says letting go of Naruto's hand now. Naruto just stares at him not sure what to say.

"Sasuke you…" Sasuke stares at him with his eyes turning darker, if that were even possible, causing Naruto to shiver.

"You cold?" Sasuke asks him.

"N-no…" Naruto says tears clouding his eyes suddenly and he doesn't know why. Sasuke frowns.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke grabs Naruto's arms and touches his cheek as he cries.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries and falls against him crying into his chest. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto holding him.

They stay like that for a long time and slowly Naruto calms down. "I feel like I haven't been able to really see you…" Naruto whispers.

"Stay the night with me." Sasuke tells him quietly still holding him.

"My mom probably won't let me."

"Tell her you're staying with Gaara." Sasuke tells him his face turning into Naruto's neck.

"Huh?" Naruto ponders that for a bit liking the warmth of Sasuke's breath on his skin. He's right…his mom never has a problem if it's with anyone but Sasuke. Why does his mom not like Sasuke? Just then Naruto's cell rings. It's his mom. "Hello?"

"Where are you? It's almost seven."

"Oh um I'm with my friend." Naruto says.

"Are you with Sasuke? I told you to come home after school and I come here and you're nowhere to be found. How many times have I told you I need you here—?

"I'm not with Sasuke." Naruto interrupts her.

"Oh um…who then?"

"Gaara." Naruto feels sick lying and using Gaara's name.

"Ah well…are you coming home?"

"I'm just going to stay here okay?"

"Alright…well that's fine I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah…bye." Naruto hangs up frowning and he dials Gaara's number.

"Naruto?"

"I told my mom I'm sleeping at your house." Gaara is silent. "I'm sorry." Sasuke watches Naruto talk on the phone sensing that the blond is clearly upset.

"Why?"

"Well…I'm at Sasuke's but she would have gotten angry and I don't know why but if it's with you she doesn't care…" Naruto mumbles.

Gaara is quiet for a bit. "You two haven't been able to hang out much have you?" he finally asks.

"No my mom's been keeping me home…." Naruto sighs.

"Alright. Just don't use my name again okay? I'll cover for you this time."

"Really? Thanks Gaara!" Naruto smiles and hangs up. Naruto turns around and sees Sasuke already putting the cookies in the oven.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"Why does my mom not want me hanging out with you recently?"

"Itachi said our parents think we need space…I dunno guess they just don't like us being so close with each other." He shrugs.

"Will your parents be mad?"

"They won't be home till next week and Itachi is staying with a friend tonight."

"O-okay…" Naruto nods. He watches Sasuke clean up the mess on the counter from the batter. Sasuke's face is starting to mature and he's gotten taller too, taller than Naruto. His muscles are starting to show more as well. Naruto can't help but think that he actually looks really good, and he means REALLY good for a guy. "Sasuke…in the classroom yesterday…"

"It doesn't matter so just drop it." Sasuke tells him coldly.

"But—

"Shut up about it Naruto." Sasuke sighs walking away. Naruto follows him after making sure the timer is set. He sits down next to Sasuke on the couch as Sasuke cuts the TV on frowning that Sasuke refuses to speak of the incident.

Sasuke looks at Naruto lying on his back asleep. They've eaten almost all the cookies and the third movie is only halfway through. He peers down at the blonds face and gently kisses his lips. "Naruto…" Sasuke says to himself and sighs feeling his stomach twist into knots. What is this feeling?

* * *

Naruto walks through the front door of the house. It's really quiet which freaks him out a little. "I'm home!" he calls and tosses his bag onto the floor walking into the kitchen. Not seeing his mom he shrugs and makes his way to his room. Kushina is there gathering his clothes on the floor up.

"Oh! You're home!" she smiles at him.

"Mom…why don't you want me to hang out with Sasuke? It was okay for me to be with Gaara yesterday but not Sasuke?" Naruto questions remembering her reaction on the phone.

"I never said that." She says coolly. "Just…don't you think you two need some space?" she stares at him now.

"Not really…"

"You copy his homework, instead of your chores you're talking to him on the phone. It's like you're forgetting the world around you. If you don't do your own work, take care of your own chores I'll have to ground you."

"I don't copy his work, he won't let me…and I do my chores…" Naruto mumbles even if it's while being on the phone he does get things done.

"Naruto…this next school is your last one before college; you have to decide what you're going to do with your life you only have four years and time goes by fast. Just…get a little serious now would you?" she sighs and walks out of the room angry.

Naruto sighs and lies down on his bed. He had a really weird dream last night. He dreamed that Sasuke kissed him. "Can't be right…" he mumbles shaking his head. His phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?" his voice is muffled by his sheets.

"Home now?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah…"

"I'm coming over."

"Huh…wait my mom—the phone goes dead. "Damn it!" Naruto yells in his bed and closes his eyes. A good twenty minutes later the doorbell rings and he hears his mom answer it.

"Oh Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto left this and I just got my class schedule and I wanted to compare it to his."

"Oh speaking of which…" he hears his mom shuffling papers around. "Take this up to him. It's his schedule."

Gaara makes his way to Naruto's room when he enters he looks at Naruto lying on the bed. "Long night?"

"No…my mom…" Naruto groans sitting up now.

"You forgot this." Gaara holds up his old school jacket.

"Huh?" Naruto grabs it; it's wet like it was on the ground.

"It was in your yard. Guess you dropped it. Gave me a good excuse though." Gaara holds out the envelope to Naruto. He waves it away.

"You open it, I don't really care." Gaara frowns but does so anyway. He looks over both their schedules.

"Have you heard from Sasuke about his?"

"No…"

"Well we have lunch period and math together along with English. You're alone for study hall, history, and fitness." Gaara states.

Naruto doesn't say anything. "You wanna talk?" Gaara asks him.

"Not really. Sorry…" Gaara shrugs. He walks over to Naruto and taps the top of his head lightly smiling at him. Naruto rolls his eyes swatting his hand away.

"Come on let's play some video games or something, you need to relax." Gaara informs him pulling Naruto's arm to sit him up.

"I really don't feel like doing anything Gaara, can't I just sleep?" Naruto whines.

"And risk falling into depression? I don't think so." Gaara hooks up his xbox and puts in a random game handing a control to Naruto. Naruto sighs but takes it reading to kick Gaara's ass in the gaming world.

* * *

Sasuke sits in a chair in his dad's office as he looks over his report card and schedule for the next school year. "You made a permanent C in one of your classes. After all the studying you did, you were too busy goofing off with _Naruto_." He spits the words out with pure venom.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again Dad. I promise I'll keep the promise we made this morning." Sasuke says quietly feeling a knot forming in his stomach. He wouldn't be able to see Naruto if he wanted to get perfect scores. He would have to separate their bond no matter how hard it was. It was for the sake of Sasuke's freedom and being able to see Naruto again. It would only be for a while. He just hoped that Naruto wouldn't become too sad or try to pursue him.

As their first year of high school starts Sasuke keeps his distance from the blond completely ignoring any phone calls or calls down the hallway after him. Anytime Naruto tried to talk to him he found a way out no matter how much it hurt him. He hated seeing that look in Naruto's blue eyes and how Gaara would glare at Sasuke angry at what he was doing. Neither of the two boys knowing his reasons.

Sasuke constantly watched Naruto without him knowing, feeling regret every time he saw the blond crying to Gaara. Naruto had fallen into a bout of depression thanks to Sasuke. Half the year passed and Sasuke watched from a distance not being able to handle the cruelty he was giving to Naruto. The blond had stopped trying to contact him but sometimes he would see Naruto watching him from the corner of his eye. Naruto haunted Sasuke's dreams the guilt crushing him slowly.

* * *

Naruto walked beside the red head as they headed home. The last day of their freshman year finally over their shoulders. Naruto stared up into the sky hoping that by some miracle God wouldn't be cruel and would somehow bring Sasuke back into his life. Naruto felt a hand curl around his and he looked beside him at Gaara staring straight ahead. Gaara had done so much for Naruto this past year but he couldn't fix his shattered heart no matter how much he tried. Naruto's grades weren't the best but they weren't the worst either.

"Keep looking ahead Naruto, next year will be a lot better I bet you." Gaara smiles at him. Naruto nods thanking him in his head, he was very grateful he still had Gaara by his side, he didn't know what he would have done without him. He felt bad that he didn't care as much for Gaara as he did for Sasuke, Naruto seemed to never be present when they hung out always lost in childhood memories that he would ramble on to Gaara about.

Gaara felt a pang in his chest glancing at Naruto. He knew he didn't matter as much as Sasuke did but he swore he really wanted to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind. It wasn't fair to do this to Naruto, he didn't understand it. He never thought he would see the raven haired boy walk away from Naruto like he did. They were always so close, Gaara always being the third wheel but now he had Naruto all to himself. It wasn't that Gaara didn't enjoy it but it wasn't the same Naruto. He hasn't even seen Naruto really smile in a year now. He hated himself for not being able to fix it.

"I guess I'll call you later Gaara." Naruto tells him as they split off to continue on home.

"I'll call you tonight!" Gaara tells him watching Naruto just wave as he walked on towards him home. Gaara frowned and made his way down the street. As he was passes Sasuke's house he stopped. He stood on the street for what seemed like hours and finally he say the raven haired boy making his way up the drive way.

"Sasuke!" Gaara shouted. The boy didn't stop walking though completely ignoring Gaara's call. Clenching his fist Gaara charged up the drive way behind him and grabbed the boy by the hair yanking him back forcing Sasuke to stop walking. Sasuke turned quickly ready for a fight. Both boys stood there for ten minutes just sending death glares to each other. "You selfish asshole. I don't know why I'm wasting my time on you." Gaara turned around ready to walk home now.

"This year." He heard Sasuke mumble and stopped walking. "I'm going to talk to Naruto this year and make things better. Everything can go back to normal."

Gaara turns around rage filling his body. Did Sasuke think that he could just forget this year ever happened? But when Gaara met Sasuke's eyes again he saw tears running down his pale complexion. Gaara turned around and hurried home leaving him there as tears poured out of his black eyes. Maybe there was something bigger going on he never knew about, just maybe…Sasuke was right this time.

**A/N: Well then…Sasuke had abandoned Naruto but why? What is the promise he had to keep to his parents? Will Naruto and Sasuke finally come together again? I sure hope so =p**

**-wickedlovelace**


	5. Math Sucks But Good Outcomes Follow

"Naruto! Gaara is here!" Kushina calls up the stairs. Naruto slowly rolls out of bed looking at the clock. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry up and dress for school, their first day of tenth grade. The whole summer has passed in a blur Naruto not paying attention to it much at all.

Gaara came over a lot but Naruto was always just lying down depressed. Images flood in his mind appearing all about Sasuke constantly playing on repeat. He hurries down the stairs and they both walk out of the door heading to the school in silence.

Naruto looks for his name to find his homeroom class. "What class are you in Naruto?" Gaara asks. They only had history class together this semester so were hoping for homeroom at least.

"Shelton you?"

"Damn. I'll be in Raiden." they both stare at the board both looking for Sasuke's name but not saying anything about it. Gaara points to his name. Naruto follows his hand and sees Sasuke is in Shelton as well.

"He's so busy now…" Naruto says frowning.

"Yeah…maybe he'll want to go out after school with us…" Gaara tries to raise his spirits. "I bet if you ask him he'll say yes."

"I doubt he'll even talk to me." Naruto shakes his head.

"Just try. I'll see you at lunch, tell me what he says."

Naruto sighs and makes his way to his class. "Yo Naruto!" he hears his name being called but ignores it. A boy is suddenly beside him.

"Oh hey Kiba…"

"Yikes what's got you down?"

Naruto doesn't answer and Kiba shrugs following him into the class. Naruto gives the room a good once over and sees a few familiar faces and spots Sasuke near a window staring out. The desk beside him is still empty. He makes his way over to him.

"Hey…" Naruto says to him. Sasuke jumps and looks up at him.

"Hey…why are you…oh." Sasuke realizes they're in the same homeroom. Naruto sits down and looks at him. He's matured so much since last semester. His arms look strong; his face isn't kid like much anymore. Naruto stares at him in awe. He hasn't got to really look at Sasuke in what seems like forever. His blue eyes meet black and he freezes his cheeks turning red. "What classes do you have?" Sasuke asks him reaching for his schedule.

"Hnn…looks like I'll be seeing you a lot." Sasuke grins looking up at him. Naruto looks down at both of their schedules. Homeroom obviously, math, English, study hall, fitness, and the extra science course Naruto decided to take. They had all of their classes together but history. Naruto tries to hide the smile forcing its way onto his face. He looks up at Sasuke who has been watching him.

"Sasuke…what happened last year?" Naruto asks him.

"What do you mean?"

"You…I never really saw you…it was like you were avoiding me…"

"Just…some family stuff…you know." Sasuke shrugs hating to even think about it.

_Itachi sees Naruto leaving and waits for him to be out of sight before he walks inside. "Had company?" Itachi asks._

"_No…why?"_

_His mom suddenly appears in the doorway behind Itachi along with his dad. "The project fell through." Itachi explains seeing the shock on his face. _

"_Naruto was here." His mom states seeing a shirt lying on the floor that doesn't belong to either of her sons. "I've told you to concentrate on school. Stop these foolish activities! Your English grade has dropped! You're always on the phone, look at this bill!" his dad grabs her arm trying to calm her down. Itachi has already left the room. _

"_Now you're hiding things from us! What's happened to you? It's because of him right? Well that's it! You'll go to the boarding school this year instead of Kohona!"_

"_No you can't do that!" Sasuke argues. "I'll make perfect scores okay? If I make perfect scores I'll hang out with Naruto and Gaara! I'll go to the school I want!" _

"_I don't want you hanging out with them Sasuke!"_

"_If I make nothing but 100 percent—_

"_I won't accept anything less than that. If you do you can freely do as you please. Prove yourself to me; I can't believe you got a C in English. It was your last year there…" she sighs walking out of the room. _

"_Sasuke. Concentrate on school this year. I don't want to see either of those boys over here. Got it?" Sasuke just nods. "I will send you away the moment your grades start to slip. His dad walks after his mother._

_During the school year the one day he hung out with Naruto and Gaara his quiz the next day was an 85. Sasuke freaked out and begged his teacher for a retry. "Please. Please I won't be able to stay here if I don't do better."_

"_You have an A in this class its won't affect you—_

"_No it does, my parents will freak! Please…please!" for Naruto please…I promise I won't see him anymore this year if you let me retake this just please don't let this happen…I don't want to be sent away. The teacher stares at the tears in Sasuke's eyes and finally nods. _

"_Alright…retake it tomorrow after school alright?" Sasuke thanks him and leaves._

"Sasuke?" Naruto waves his hand in front of his face. Sasuke comes back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You kinda vanished, where'd you go?" Naruto chuckles and turns his attention to the teacher that just walked in. It's almost as if Sasuke was never gone. Was Naruto trying to pretend it didn't happen now?

"Alright welcome back! I'll call roll now." Sasuke looks over at Naruto casually taking him all in. This year would be different. His parents agreed to let him do as he pleases as long as his grades don't falter. He'll be able to see the blond again; he can do what he wants. It makes Sasuke smile, it even seems like Naruto has forgiven him in the short minute they spoke as well.

* * *

Naruto walks into the library for study hall not sure what he's going to do. "I could start on my English essay…" he laughs at himself and sees Sasuke at a table organizing papers. He slowly makes his way over to him. A pink haired girl is talking to him. He completely ignores her. Slowly Naruto walks up to the table the girl gives Naruto a get lost look. Sasuke looks up at him.

"You're actually in a library?" Sasuke questions and smirks. Naruto can feel the girl glaring at him and she walks away.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks as he sets his bag down.

"Just getting things together…" Sasuke shrugs. Naruto watches him for a minute and then Sasuke looks back up at him. He stands up.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" Naruto questions quickly looking away from him. Sasuke just waits for him to continue. "What happened last year…why did you just…I dunno vanish I guess? I talked to you on the phone about twice a week but…you wouldn't see me outside of school or even in school for that matter. What happened?"

Sasuke signs. "Let's go talk somewhere else…" Sasuke turns and walks down an isle of books Naruto quickly follows him leaving their stuff on the table. Sasuke strolls down many shelves until he's away from most of the people and stands in a deserted one. His eyes roam the books around them.

"I just had a lot of family stuff is all." Sasuke shrugs and looks at Naruto. "I had grades to keep up."

"Then what's different now?"

"I'm free."

"Free of what? I don't get what you're saying…" Naruto says frustrated now. Sasuke grabs him suddenly and is hugging him. Naruto freezes feeling Sasuke's body shake.

"My parents wanted to send me away to a boarding school. So I made a deal I would make 100 percent on everything and if I did they'd let me have my own life here and stop hounding me about what I did. They hated me seeing you and I don't know why…I couldn't hang out with you or Gaara I couldn't waste time. It's really hard keeping up perfect scores…I thought I was a goner that one day that we all hung out…but now they've backed off. As long as I keep my grades up and they don't drop, I'm free to do as I please…"

"Is it because you made a C in eighth grade?" Naruto questions him.

"Maybe…" Sasuke doesn't say anymore. He just stands there holding Naruto tightly. Naruto rests his chin on his shoulder letting his hands hold onto Sasuke's waist. He had forgotten what Sasuke felt like…what he smelled like. It made his heart beat faster and he became scared Sasuke would hear it.

Sasuke pulls away finally and looks at Naruto. Really looks at him. Naruto stares at Sasuke's eyes how broken and sad they look. He reaches out a hand slowly and touches his face letting his fingers trace his jaw line. He feels how Sasuke stiffens under his touch and drops his hand quickly. "Come on let's go…" Sasuke turns to leave as Naruto slowly follows watching him walk the way his shoulder move how his hips rest. When did he start watching every movement of Sasuke?

* * *

"So did he say yes?" Gaara asks at the end of history class.

"Yes to what?" Naruto questions him. "Oh shit! Uh yeah I'll ask him next class. Sorry it slipped my mind…"

Gaara looks at him funny. "You okay? You seem really out of it…" Gaara says as Naruto's eyes dart around the room not really seeing anything.

"Um yeah…I'm fine…" Naruto grabs his books and hurries off to the gym to change for class.

Naruto opens a locker and throws his stuff in and hears the one next to him open. He looks to see whoever is beside him now. It's Sasuke. He's already stripping his shirt off and Naruto's jaw drops staring at the muscles Sasuke's developed and quickly turns his head grabbing his gym clothes out suddenly really nervous.

Sasuke notices Naruto's stare but doesn't say anything, he just smiles to himself and finishes changing. "Hey Sasuke?" Naruto shuts his locker after changing and looks at the boy waiting on him for some reason. "Do you want to go with Gaara and me to get milkshakes after school today?"

Sasuke thinks about it and inside he can already feel the fire slowly starting to burn again. He wonders just how close the red head and blond have gotten. It makes him angry and extremely jealous. Did Gaara think he had won Naruto because of last year? "Sure, why not?" Naruto grins and they hurry off to class.

* * *

Naruto sets his head on the table in frustration. "Why do math classes make you take a test on your first day? Then give you three pages of math homework?" he groans knowing he failed that test big time.

"You okay?" Sasuke asks standing by his desk waiting on him so they could leave and meet up with Gaara.

"No…just kill me now…" Naruto mumbles.

"What bomb the test?" Sasuke laughs at him. "It was only what we went over last year in math."

"Shut up! I hate math! I suck at it and I'll never get this stupid homework done." Naruto huffs grabbing his stuff and standing. "I'm going to fail and I'll be grounded for eternity! My mom is going to kill me if she finds out about this test…"

"Do you want me to help you?" Sasuke offers. "It's just review from last year…"

"Help me? Really?"

"Not copying…I'll show you how to do the work." Sasuke smacks his head lightly.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes are wide.

"Sure…whenever you need help just ask me—

"Tonight? Do you want to help me tonight? We have three pages and there's no way I can do it…" Naruto says and looks away embarrassed. His lack of intelligence in math was good for something it seemed. He'd get to see Sasuke all day even at his own house if Sasuke agreed.

"Alright. After milkshakes?"

"Yeah! We'll go to my house." Sasuke nods and they continue to walk.

"Long time no see." Gaara says as they sit down. Gaara feels a little relieved that Sasuke is back in their small group. Naruto automatically sits down next to Gaara. Sasuke looks at him a minute and sits down across from them. It would look weird to sit in a row. Sasuke flashes Gaara a glare before smiling fake. Gaara notices it but doesn't say anything knowing it's because Naruto sat next to him.

"It's been a while huh." Sasuke gives Gaara a good look over.

"Yeah…been well?" Gaara raises his eyebrows obvious they still remember the small fight in his yard.

"You guys sound so professional…" Naruto rolls his eyes.

"We've always been like this." Gaara states as Sasuke nods.

"What about you Gaara? Keeping close?" Naruto doesn't get what Sasuke means but Gaara obviously does and he smirks evilly creeping Naruto out.

"Starting on this already huh? Makes sense I guess since you were off on your own. Was it a problem?"

"Um…guys?" Naruto asks confused as hell now.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter doesn't mean you should step all in my place."

"Your place huh? When did you put a claim down?"

Sasuke glares at him.

"How about we get our shakes now yeah?" Naruto asks them slowly standing up. "Or I'll get them okay?" Naruto hurries off not liking the mood they both have created.

"Chill out Sasuke…have you even took note of your feelings yet?" Gaara rolls his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Still that blind I see…" Gaara doesn't say anymore. It's painfully obvious how much Sasuke really cares for Naruto, how long will it take for him to realize his own feelings?

"Hey Gaara!" two boys walk up to the table. Gaara just looks at them. "And…Sasuke right?" the brown haired boy asks.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks setting down a tray of milkshakes looking at them. Kiba laughs and slides right in beside Gaara who shoots him a glare. Shikmaru sighs and scoots into the both next to Kiba crowding the other two now. Naruto winds up sitting next to Sasuke.

"We came here to hang out and look who we find." Kiba smirks. "Classes going well?" he directs toward Naruto. "Yeah there fine" A blond girl appears beside the booth.

"There you two are!" she exclaims.

"Ino took you long enough." Kiba says. Another girl is with her, Hinata. "Slide over some Naruto." Ino says pushing him a little.

"Why are you guys at our table?" Gaara hisses angry that's he's being smashed against the wall. Ino forces Naruto closer to Sasuke until the two are pressed tightly against each other and Hinata sits beside her in the booth.

"Oh come on we haven't all hung out since last year." Kiba says.

"How are classes?" Ino asks Naruto.

"Fine but you're squishing me…" Naruto groans.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she says angry.

"God no Ino it's just a tight fit I mean—

"Naruto!" Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Gaara yell at him. Ino sticks her nose up looking away angry.

Naruto tries to readjust himself and his hand winds up on Sasuke's thigh causing the latter to jump a little. Sasuke turns his head trying to conceal the blush forming. Naruto doesn't notice where his hand is at for a good five minutes as everyone talks and laugh and he quickly moves it apologizing quietly. Sasuke just shakes his head as if saying it didn't matter when in fact it was making his heart race.

After a good hour of everyone talking Gaara states he's gotta get home and Naruto excuses himself with Sasuke. "See you later!" Kiba calls.

"God I feel so stiff now…" Naruto groans. "I hate being sandwiched between people…"

"It couldn't have been that bad Naruto considering you were pressed against Sasuke there, any other person would have loved to take your place." Gaara shrugs.

"W-what?" Naruto half yells his face heating up he doesn't look at Sasuke too embarrassed.

"What?" Gaara shrugs. "It's true; he is the most popular guy at our school with all the girls."

"Not really." Sasuke states coolly. Gaara raises an eyebrow to that.

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Gaara says before crossing the street toward the direction of his house. He looks at Sasuke not following his path and shrugs guessing the two are going home together.

"See you; Sasuke's helping me with math homework." Naruto says.

"Helping or copying?" Gaara laughs and waves.

"I said helping!" Naruto yells after him.

Sasuke and Naruto continue walking in silence both still slightly embarrassed. "Sorry if I squished you…" Naruto suddenly says.

"Its fine, not a big deal." Sasuke shrugs remembering the hand he felt on him. Naruto looks at him out of the corner of his eye as they walk.

"Mom I'm home!" Naruto calls. Kushina appears in the walkway.

"Hello oh! Sasuke!" she hurries over to them. "You've grown up! It's been so long." She smiles at him. "You're doing well? How's your mother?"

"She's fine." Sasuke tells her. She hasn't seen Sasuke near Naruto in so long she almost feels relieved. She did want them to have space but it almost felt like they'd stop being friends. That worried her. Naruto was a depressed mess all last year. She hated it…she can still hear him crying sometimes.

"Sasuke's going to help me with my math homework that okay?" Naruto asks kicking his shoes off.

"That's fine." She smiles and watches them both walk to his room a smile on her face. She didn't want to lose her happy son.

"Ugh! I cannot do this stupid shit…" Naruto groans. They've been in his room for a good two hours. Sasuke has already finished most of his homework and has helped Naruto as well.

"What now?" Sasuke asks from the bed. Naruto is lying on the floor erasing the paper like mad.

"It's that stupid division shit with letters…" Naruto mumbles. Sasuke gets off the bed and sits on the floor looking at the problem. Naruto sits up as Sasuke studies his work.

"It's because you skipped this step. I showed you this a while ago remember?" Sasuke says pointing back to another problem.

"It still doesn't make sense…" Naruto grumbles trying it again and still getting stuck. Sasuke takes the pen and erases the wrong part and starts explaining the process again. Naruto half listens and half listens to the sound of his voice when talking. He closes his eyes for a minute loving the sound of Sasuke's voice not through a phone sounding smooth like honey.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke jerks him back to reality. "Did you hear what I said?" Sasuke sighs.

"Yeah, yeah I got it…" Naruto says writing the problem out quickly. Sasuke nods and grabs the paper he was working on and starts writing. Naruto turns his head to watch him. "Sasuke…you're so smart." Naruto tells him.

"Not really I just listen to the teacher."

Naruto leans over to look at what he's working on. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asks turning his head to look at the blond. Their eyes lock and they both freeze. The tips of their noses touch lightly and their breath mingles together.

Is this…am I reading this right? Naruto asks himself his heart pounding. His eyes…it's like…their calling me…I want to…

Kiss him… Sasuke thinks to himself. Sasuke's hand slowly reaches up and cups Naruto's face pulling the blond closer and suddenly the door opens. They both jerk back quickly and fall over.

Kushina stares at them oddly as they both scramble on the floor grabbing their papers. "Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Naruto says.

"Alright…Sasuke did you want to stay for dinner?" Sasuke glances at Naruto who isn't looking he's just staring holes into his paper.

"Can't sorry."

"Alright well we'll be eating soon so wrap things up." Sasuke nods as she shuts the door again. Sasuke starts packing his stuff up.

"If you need any more help just call me." Sasuke tells Naruto. Naruto nods. "See you tomorrow." Naruto continues to nod unable to say anything.

**A/N: things are starting to heat up a little now and since they are we're finally getting to the good juicy stuff and a lot of angst as well I cannot write anything without angst terribly sorry.**

**Thank you for all the review and alerts I feel special and glad that people like this story ^^ I promise I'll try to keep up my chapters quickly and hopefully write a lot better. I feel like its shit -.-**

**-wickedlovelace**


	6. Secret Kisses Could Mean Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I never will okay?**

A month passes by quickly. "What are you guys doing for the holiday coming up?" Naruto asks as they walk home.

"Sleeping." Gaara states as if it's obvious.

"Think it'll make those rings disappear?" Naruto teases him. Gaara smacks him and rolls his eyes. It annoys him slightly how Sasuke still hasn't taken action on his feelings.

"If you keep lagging I'll catch up." Gaara tells Sasuke making it a threat. Sasuke doesn't quite understand and just looks at him weird.

"Want to come over any?" Gaara asks Naruto.

"If my mom lets me she might not be too happy about some of my marks recently…" Naruto rolls his eyes.

"I'll just show up there, she never says no to me." Gaara laughs.

Sasuke just shoots Gaara an angry look. He shrugs.

"What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asks him.

"Nothing that I know of…studying I guess."

"We should have a sleepover then!" Naruto tells the two. "It starts tomorrow; I'll ask my mom if you guys could come over, it'll be like old times." He grins.

"Alright." Gaara nods.

"I'll be there." Sasuke tells Naruto looking solely at Gaara now who just smiles at him.

"You guys doing homework today?" Gaara asks before he heads his own way.

"Yeah I have a test tomorrow and I really need to do well on it…" Naruto sighs.

"Good luck." Gaara tells him and waves as he walks away.

"You're paying attention in class right?" Sasuke asks the blond as they walk to his house. Thunder cracks in the sky and they both look up just as its starts raining hard.

"Fuck!" Naruto yells and takes off running. Sasuke hurries after him. They reach the house and Naruto quickly unlocks the door his mother not home yet.

"Great…" Naruto mumbles kicking his soaked shoes off. "Come on I'll get us some clothes to change into, just go in the bathroom and get us some towels." Naruto tells Sasuke taking his pants off so he's standing in boxers. He drops his pants on the ground creating a small puddle. He quickly dashes for his room for clothes. Sasuke sighs and takes his shoes off and picks up Naruto's pants. He tosses them in the sink in the bathroom and grabs a few towels. Taking off his shirt and pants he starts to dry himself off.

"Here." Naruto holds out some clothes in the doorway not actually walking in himself. Sasuke takes them and hands him a few towels in exchange. Naruto cleans up the trail of water around the house and dries his hair off some. Sasuke tosses their clothes in the dryer after putting on Naruto's shirt and pair of shorts.

"Well then that's taken care of." Naruto grabs his school bag and pulls out his homework setting it on the table.

"Did you finish the study guide?" Sasuke asks.

"Yep right here!" Naruto says turning around to Sasuke's voice he runs right into him and falls forward Sasuke catching him. Once again they happen to be in another tight position. Naruto doesn't attempt to move away and before he can Sasuke captures his lips with his own.

Naruto feels like he'll pass out and grabs onto Sasuke scared he'll fall. Feeling Naruto react Sasuke deepens the kiss pulling Naruto closer his tongue flicks Naruto's soft lips asking for entrance. Naruto reacts quickly parting his lips and letting out a moan as Sasuke's tongue slips inside.

Sasuke's heart quickens and all he can think is Naruto, Naruto, Naruto how it wasn't enough. He needed to be closer. He kisses him harder mashing their lips together hard. A desire rises and swells in Naruto as he pushes Sasuke against the wall pressing their bodies closer. Sasuke's hands travel up Naruto's chest, he feels Naruto's hands doing the same. More is all their brains are screaming both completely losing themselves in each other. The front door slams shut suddenly.

"Naruto?" Kushina calls kicking her shoes off. She notices another pair as well as her sons.

Sasuke freezes not wanting to stop he pulls back and looks at Naruto holding him against the wall. Both stare at each other panting. "Shit." Naruto gasps and lets go of Sasuke backing away a little.

"Your mom…" Sasuke says quietly trying to catch his breath. Naruto nods and walks over to the table quickly. Sasuke gathers himself quickly holding his breath as Kushina walks in the room. Naruto is holding a piece of paper in front of him while Sasuke is washing his hands in the sink.

"Hey mom." Naruto says and sets the paper down.

She looks at him oddly; he looks flushed and oddly worried. "You okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah…just stressed about tomorrows test…Sasuke and I are going to study." Naruto tells her.

"You should probably go to your room I've got some work to do and get dinner prepared." Naruto nods as Sasuke cuts the water off and starts drying his hands.

"We got soaked and had to change, will you tell me when the dryer stops?"

"Sure thing. Hey Sasuke, did you want to stay for dinner?" Kushina asks him. Sasuke glances at Naruto who is just watching him with desire in his eyes.

"Sure." Sasuke nods.

"Great!" she smiles at him.

"Mom is it alright for Sasuke and Gaara to stay tomorrow night?"

"Um…I guess." She says before he leaves the room. Sasuke is already out.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiles at her and hurries out.

"They're both acting really oddly…"

Naruto shuts his door and stares at Sasuke sitting on his bed. "What part did you want to go over?" Sasuke asks him casually.

"What…just happened?" Naruto ignores him asking. Sasuke looks away from him then. I just kissed Naruto, really kissed him. Sasuke's head is screaming. It's wrong! No…right…no what am I saying? I just want to kiss him again. Right. Now.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks sitting down next to him. Sasuke looks at him then. The look in his black eyes makes Naruto blush.

"We kissed. I want to kiss you again." Sasuke states and Naruto's face reddens causing Sasuke's heart to pound even harder against his chest.

"L-lets study first…" Naruto says quickly holding the paper up. "I got this whole page wrong…" Naruto shows him. Sasuke frowns but starts explaining it to him again.

Kushina opens the door seeing Sasuke explaining a problem to Naruto, their oddly close and she sees Sasuke's hand barely touching Naruto's leg. "Dinner is about ready, studying going well?" she asks ignoring what she sees.

Sasuke's hand jerks away quickly obviously not realizing she was standing there. Kushina ignores it. It's just because they haven't seen each other she tells herself saying it's natural. "Yeah I think I might actually do well this time." Naruto nods writing something.

"That reminds me…what did you get on your other test you had the other day?"

Naruto lowers his head pretending to concentrate on a problem. "Naruto…I warned you if you got a bad mark you're grounded. I can cancel tomorrow you know." She threatens.

"Pleease mom pleeease. I'll make it up I promise!" Naruto begs now.

"We're allowed to do corrections and he can earn up to 20 points if he does them." Sasuke tells her. "It'll bring it up to a low C and won't affect his average too much." Kushina looks at Sasuke shocked how well informed he is.

"I see…well then Naruto you better do the corrections." She glares at him. "Come down for dinner in twenty minutes okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Naruto and Sasuke say in unison.

"Anything else you need review on?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"I think I'm good, I'll look it over after dinner just to make sure…" Naruto sigh and lies back on the floor staring at the ceiling. Sasuke stares at him and slower slides over to him letting his face hover over Naruto's.

"How close are you to Gaara now?" Sasuke asks him lightly. Naruto stares into the dark eyes feeling hypnotized by them. His hand reaches out and caresses Sasuke's face.

"I'm not sure…not this close." Naruto tells him sitting up a little, inches from Sasuke's face now. His hand travels down his neck and chest then back up. Sasuke just stares at him shivering at every small touch. What is this called? What are we doing? Sasuke asks himself. It's not right…but it feels like it is…why is this happening? Why do I care how close him and Gaara are anyway? Am really that jealous?

Sasuke captures Naruto's lips kissing him lightly. He doesn't care he just wants to be close to the blond, so close its painful. "Sasuke…" Naruto breathes lost in a complete abyss.

* * *

Three weeks have passed and things are still the same. Slowly more make out sessions have been happening anytime they get the chance. Neither understands and neither speaks of it afterwards, not sure what to say. Valentines Day slowly approaches.

"Sasuke, please go out with me!" the pink haired girl holds out a small bag with chocolate in it. Naruto watches from his table with Gaara. It's a free period because of the date. Everyone is exchanging chocolates and hooking up. Naruto looks down at his bag at the chocolate his mom helped him make. He's been learning a lot of cooking stuff lately. He enjoys it so much. He made cookies and wants to give it to Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke hates chocolate, but…he can't help but hate every girl that approaches him.

"So damn popular. How many have you gotten?" Gaara asks Naruto watching Sasuke refuse chocolate again.

"Um…just three." Naruto shrugs. He sets the chocolate in front of Gaara. "Want it?"

"Ugh now…I have five and I hate chocolate." He rolls his eyes and looks over at Sasuke clearly joking with the blond. Honestly it makes his heart race and the only chocolate he really wants is Naruto's. "That girl will not just leave him alone will she?" Gaara says.

"What's her name anyway?" Naruto is glaring at her.

"Sakura. She's so determined claiming she's loved him since the first day of school."

"Do you think he'd give her a chance?"

Gaara laughs at that. "You mental? Look at him…actually don't." Gaara grabs Naruto's face forcing him to look at him knowing that it will infuriate him to no end, he doesn't want Naruto to feel hurt. He only wants him to be happy.

"Don't why?" Naruto says pulling away from Gaara. Naruto looks over at them and Sakura and attached herself to Sasuke kissing him while Sasuke pushes her back lips still attached.

Anger flares up inside of Naruto and he balls his fists up. "Naruto don't." Gaara orders grabbing Naruto's wrists. Naruto glares at him.

"Let me go."

"No. Just calm down, let's go for a walk okay?" Gaara offers. Naruto jerks his wrists and stands up knocking his chair over causing a loud bang. A lot of people look over at him as Gaara tries to grab him again. Sasuke breaking free looks over at Naruto who is throwing a book at Gaara clearly pissed. He flips the table as Gaara tries to stop him and storms out of the room.

Sasuke jerks back from the girl. "Look just fuck off okay?" Sasuke hisses and hurries over to Gaara. "What happened?"

"What do you think? What's going on with you two anyway?" Gaara asks as Sasuke helps him set the table back up and pick all the stuff up.

"What do you mean?"

Gaara sighs. "Nothing Sasuke…" He knew Sasuke had feelings for Naruto and Naruto had feelings for Sasuke why did they want to hide it from themselves?

"I'll go find him, you going to take his stuff?"

"Sure." Sasuke hurries out and first goes straight to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out feeling disgusted and defiled. The door suddenly slams open before Sasuke can open it and Naruto marches in running right into Sasuke.

"Watch where the fuck—Naruto cuts himself off seeing Sasuke. He closes his mouth and glares at him.

"Naruto I—

"What the fuck is it? What are we Sasuke?" Naruto yells at him. "It hurts you know! It hurts like hell!" tears sting his eyes as he sees Sasuke reach out to him.

"Naruto I didn't kiss her it's disgusting I just rinsed my mouth out with soap." Naruto looks at him funny. "I…I want to kiss you, I want to touch you Naruto." Sasuke touches his face and chest wrapping his arm around his waist. He kisses Naruto's ear and jaw line feeling Naruto shiver beneath his touch. Closer is all he can think. He pulls Naruto to him kissing him hard now. Naruto folds into him kissing him back tongues fighting; Naruto feels Sasuke suck his tongue making his knees weak. Sasuke grips him tighter pushing him against the wall reaching further into the canvas of Naruto's mouth taking all he can.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moans breathing heavy his eyes heavy as if drunk. "Go out with me…" Naruto whispers as he kisses Sasuke's neck and bites near his collarbone and Sasuke gasps as Naruto starts sucking.

Sasuke doesn't answer instead he breathes and pushes Naruto slightly back and attacks his neck leaving a small red circle near the back of his neck. Not that noticeable but there for Sasuke to see.

"Can we watch a movie today…?" Naruto asks changing the question since Sasuke seemed to be avoiding it.

"Alright." Sasuke nods letting the blond go. Naruto smiles.

* * *

"You're okay then?" Gaara asks as the three of them walk home.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Naruto shrugs ignoring the look Gaara is giving him.

Gaara is quiet for a while. They get to the split off point. "You guys heading the same way?" Gaara asks casually.

"Um…" Naruto suddenly feels really bad for not even bothering to ask Gaara to come over as well. "Do you want to come?" Naruto questions.

Sasuke bites his tongue before he can argue that Gaara shouldn't come. It would just be wrong. "I don't want to interrupt your plans." Gaara shakes his head plus he really didn't want to see the two together.

"Plans? We don't have any plans…" Naruto mumbles.

"You guys get growing closer huh?" Gaara says and stretches his arms.

"You're pretty close to us too Gaara." Naruto tells him holding out his hand.

Sasuke looks at Gaara now and nods. "I know but…I can't today anyway, maybe another day. We could all do homework together or something." Gaara shrugs. He backs away slowly. Finally he disappears from Naruto's sight. Gaara can't help but feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. When he thought he had worked his way into Naruto's heart Sasuke shut the door on him once again blocking him out. "I'll be there Naruto, when you need someone the most." He says to himself smiling at the sky.

"Here." Naruto holds out a small bag of cookies to Sasuke. "I know you hate chocolate so I figured why not your favorite cookies?" Sasuke slowly takes it from Naruto embarrassed. He didn't think Naruto would have done this at all, he suddenly feels incredibly bad. All they've done was kiss, never even mentioned it…like it never happened but this speaks differently.

"Naruto I—

"Don't think too much on it Sasuke, it's just cookies." Naruto cuts him off quickly stepping ahead of Sasuke a little. Sasuke reaches out and grabs his hand.

"I've always thought too much of everything." Sasuke mumbles quietly. "Ever since that day…Naruto, do you like me?"

Naruto stops walking and doesn't look at Sasuke. It feels as if his heart just stopped and his air was sucked out. Did he like Sasuke? Was that this feeling he's been having…ever since…back then, on that last day of school? No…it goes back further than that just not as strong. Has he always liked Sasuke? Is like even the right word. He could easily say no but what about the kissing and the mark burning on his neck and what about his question Sasuke clearly ignored? How could he even think of saying no to that?

Naruto slowly turns to look at Sasuke. "You always ask me that Sasuke. Who do I like more…do I like you the most…" Naruto exhales deeply. He looks at Sasuke with stern hard eyes now. "What about you Sasuke? Who do you like the most?" Sasuke freezes feeling his hand loosen his grip on Naruto's. "I've given you my answer plenty of times right?" Naruto smiles then. "Let's go already." He starts walking again pulling Sasuke's hand. Sasuke moves his feet following the blond keeping his eyes locked onto their hands holding each other still.

* * *

"You're watching…The Lion King?" Kushina looks at the screen as the movie is halfway over. She just got home and sees Sasuke and Naruto both lying on the couch legs pressed closely to each other. She gives it an odd look but doesn't say anything.

"It's a good movie mom!" Naruto defends himself. Kushina laughs a little looking at Sasuke who just rolls his eyes and sits up.

"How's Gaara? I haven't seen him much recently."

"I asked him to come but he said he was busy…" Naruto shrugs looking at Sasuke standing up now walking to the bathroom. They barely switched positions before Kushina walked into the room. Naruto had been laying his head in Sasuke's lap watching the movie; he doubted his mom would have liked that at all. She didn't look too fond of the alternative position they switched into.

"I see. Well dinner is almost ready so go wash up. Is Sasuke leaving?" Naruto heard the ice in her voice saying, "tell Sasuke to leave now".

"Yeah I have to get home soon." Sasuke replies already in the room again grabbing his jacket. Naruto stands up quickly. "Your bag is in my room." Naruto tells him.

Kushina watches the two walk up the stairs and hears the door close quietly. She frowns. "Naruto did you take the trash to the road this morning? I didn't see it out there…" she calls.

Naruto is pressed against the door Sasuke kissing him urgently. Naruto lets body melt into his kissing him back. He hears his mom ask something but he doesn't care at this moment. It felt too good.

"Naruto?" Kushina calls. "Did you hear me?" Sasuke pulls back from Naruto breathing heavy.

"Answer her…" he says grabbing his bag on the bed releasing Naruto.

"Yeah mom?" Naruto calls opening his door slowly as possible so she doesn't know it's been closed.

"I said did you take the trash to the road this morning?"

"Yeah I moved it back when I got home as well."

Sasuke walks back down the stairs now and opens the front door. "I'm going to walk Sasuke part of the way." Naruto calls hurrying out before his mom can object.

"You should probably stay." Sasuke warns him.

"Sasuke. I like you." Naruto tells him.

"Yeah I got that."

"No. Go out with me." Naruto grabs his wrist now. Sasuke looks at him.

"Idiot…" he sighs and then smirks. "You know…I took your first kiss that summer." Sasuke whispers in his ear and then runs ahead of Naruto. He turns around to get a good look at Naruto's shocked face.

"Y-you what? When?" Naruto demands his legs not wanting to move.

"You fell asleep." Sasuke grins. "You should get back." Sasuke points to his house.

"Bastard!" Naruto yells at him. Sasuke still slipped out of the damn question it annoyed the blond to no end.

Naruto walks back into the house a little pissed off. Sasuke still hadn't properly answered Naruto. Was Sasuke just messing with him? No…he knew Sasuke better, he's never been able to express his feelings properly. He sucked at it quite frankly. So Naruto would have to try harder to get him to crack. "Bastard." He mumbles.

Kushina looks angry as Naruto meets her gaze. "Was that necessary?" she asks him.

"What?" Kushina holds back the anger swelling inside of her. Something was going on, she could feel it.

"Anything special you want for dinner?" she changes the subject fast.

"I'm not that hungry just save me something." Naruto tells her and walks up to his room. She sighs and walks into the kitchen and sits in a chair. She had lied. Dinner was nowhere close to being ready; she only used it as an excuse to get Sasuke out of the house. What if they're…together? It wasn't right…two men shouldn't…no she wouldn't think about it she couldn't allow it. Kushina glances at the calendar. In one month…one month she frowns and rests her head on the table.

**A/N: so what is in one month from now hmm? Is Sasuke ever going to answer Naruto? Did you all like the small heated moments and what is Gaara going to do about his feelings toward Naruto?**

**-wickedlovelace**


	7. Parents Know Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nope nope nope**

**A/N: Two updates in a day actually I've had this chapter typed up for three days now and its frustrating me and annoying me because I didn't like it and kept redoing it so I finally give up. It's short I wanted to cut it off there and I may be uploading the next chapter no I probably will upload it sometime tonight. **

Naruto walks into the classroom and he meets Sasuke's gaze and quickly looks away. He sits at a different desk away from Sasuke. Sasuke frowns and walks over to him before the bell rings. "Naruto?" Sasuke questions standing by his desk.

"Hm?"

Sasuke feeling even weirder now with more people coming in frowns. "What's with you?"

"I don't get what you mean." Naruto says trying to keep himself from grinning. Sasuke would crack. He could feel it.

Sasuke grabs the chair beside Naruto and sits down so people will look away now. Sasuke never approached anyone, people were quite shocked. "You know what the hell I'm talking about." Sasuke hisses.

Naruto frowns. So this is how he was going to play it? Well fine. Naruto turns his eyes toward Sasuke now glaring. "No Sasuke. I really don't know. Why don't you just spit it out already?"

"Idiot!" Sasuke says a little too loudly. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Do I have to be the one to go to you all the time? Is it a rule I'm suppose to go over and greet you or something? Forgive me I didn't realize that." Naruto's tone is sarcastic and it pisses Sasuke off. He grabs Naruto's shirt quickly. Naruto just as fast grabs Sasuke's other wrist stopping his fist.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" the teacher yells at them suddenly. The both freeze realizing what they just did. "Go to the detention room. Now." The both stand up and grab their stuff leaving the room quickly as she hands them each a blue slip.

"Damn it…my moms going to be livid now…" Naruto groans staring at the sheet of paper. Sasuke doesn't say a word. "Gone mute?"

"What the hell is your problem anyway?" Sasuke glares at him. "This is your fault—

"The fuck Sasuke? No its not. If you weren't so stubborn and just tell me what the hells bugging you we wouldn't be in this situation!" Naruto yells at him.

"You're the one that ignored me! You didn't even act like I existed. That's not like you!"

"You ignored me yesterday remember?" Naruto spits. "Spouting whatever that blubberish about my first kiss! What the hell?" realization sinks into Sasuke. That was it. That was what Naruto was trying to get at.

Sasuke grabs Naruto suddenly dragging him into the bathroom quickly. He looks around to make sure no ones in it. Classes are already started so it's deserted. "What are you—Sasuke cuts Naruto off kissing him. Naruto melts right into the kiss letting Sasuke take control. He slips his hands under Sasuke's shirt and he can feel him shiver under his touch.

The intensity deepens and Naruto can't breathe, he's never felt like this before. He wanted Sasuke, everything. He pulls Sasuke closer wanting to merge into Sasuke so he'd never have to say goodbye again. Sasuke breaks off their kiss and whispers against Naruto's lips a word that sends Naruto's heart racing.

"I'll go out with you." Sasuke tells him firmly realizing this is what Naruto has been wanting to know. He didn't mean to ignore the question but honestly he needed to think to himself about it. Naruto grins finally having got Sasuke to admit some part of his feelings and it wasn't just a game to him, he leans in to kiss Sasuke again.

Another bell rings signaling ten minutes past the class starting. The final bell. "We better get to detention." Naruto pants. Sasuke just nods staring at the blond his eyes out of focus only able to see Naruto. How long has he wanted this? Sasuke kisses Naruto's lips gently before retreating out of the bathroom Naruto following slowly walking in a dream state. Pure bliss. Both the boys arrive at the room in a complete daze the teacher doesn't even bother with them telling them to just get to their second class after this period tossing their papers away and going back to read his book not really caring as they both sit there completely lost in their own world.

* * *

"Do you two want to go hang out at my place?" Gaara asks as they walk from school. It's already been almost two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke agreed to label themselves as a couple. Naruto's been going over to Sasuke's house after school recently so his mom doesn't get angry for him always being over. Mikoto hasn't been to welcoming of the blond though and usually when he walks in the door it results in a small spat.

"Why not?" Sasuke shrugs wanting to be able to see the blond, both have been too worried to go into each other's houses for the past two days now.

"Hey Naruto are you going to go on that extra credit assignment in history?" Gaara asks him. They had a choice whether on one Saturday to go out and listen to their teacher give them a tour at a historic site for extra credit.

"I really need to go…I could use the extra points." Naruto sighs. "Are you going to go? I really don't wanna go by myself I'll feel so weird…"

"I can't Temari needs my help fixing up the house for my dads business people that are going to be over that night. You're allowed to take anyone it doesn't cost money you just gotta be able to drive there." Gaara tells him. "Why don't you go with him Sasuke? You have your license don't you?"

Sasuke looks at him thoughtfully. An excuse to hang out with Naruto and not make their parents angry about doing nothing but hanging around the house with each other. If he borrows the car he can take Naruto out to dinner as well and his parents won't even know. "Why not?" Sasuke shrugs trying to keep his cool about it.

"Really?" Naruto questions. "Thanks Sasuke."

"What time and where?" Sasuke asks.

"You need to meet at this address at eleven." Gaara says letting Sasuke look at the sheet. "You can keep it, Naruto probably lost his."

"Shut up!" Naruto rolls his eyes. Gaara looks over at the two out of the corner of his eye sadly Naruto hanging onto Sasuke's arm looking at the paper and saying something grinning. They've always been so close…they really love each other don't they? Gaara says to himself. I wonder if they ever…Gaara shakes his head quickly. They would tell him if they actually kissed or something on those lines happened right? It doesn't matter anyway. He gets the feeling something is going on they're not speaking allowed.

"Hello Naruto!" Temari says as Naruto walks in the house. "Oh and Sasuke! I haven't seen you in so long." She smiles.

"Thank you for having us." Naruto and Sasuke say at the same time.

"I'll get some drinks if you just wanna head into my room." Gaara tells them. They nod as they slide their shoes off and Naruto leads Sasuke following.

"This is unexpected." Temari tells Gaara as he rummages in the fridge. "I was wondering if something happened to you guys since you're always home alone nowadays."

"Just felt like being alone." Gaara shrugs and turns to walk to his room now.

Naruto and Sasuke sit on the floor staring at each other. "We should tell him." Naruto says quietly.

"You tell him them."

"Do you think he'll hate us? I don't want…"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto's frowning face he touches his hand gently. "We've known Gaara how long now? He won't hate us." He'll probably just be upset he couldn't have Naruto, Sasuke thinks to himself.

"That's not true Sasuke…my mom already is acting super weird with us hanging out for so long together…I can only imagine if she found out and your parents—

"Naruto Gaara isn't like that."

"Like what?" Gaara asks walking into the room causing them both to jump and Sasuke jerks his hand back.

"You're always so quiet Gaara! Showing up like that." Naruto laughs. Gaara rolls his eyes. He sets down two cans of soda for them and sits down next on the side of them forming a triangle.

Gaara notices how Naruto is giving Sasuke a hard look while the latter just ignores him. "How have you been Gaara?" Naruto sighs looking away from Sasuke. "We haven't hung out in a while huh?"

"Not your fault…just felt like being alone." Gaara tells him. "Everything is fine here if that's what you're meaning. What about you two?" Gaara glances at Sasuke who meets his gaze.

"My mom's been kinda moody lately…but it's almost that day so I guess I understand." Naruto shrugs.

"Your dad right?" Naruto nods. Sasuke looks around the room as Naruto and Gaara talk. He doesn't miss the picture of them on the desk looks like it was taken last year. He feels jealousy prickle under his skin and shrugs it off coming back into the conversation.

"Listen…I have something…we have something we want to tell you." Naruto says slowly. Gaara listens not saying anything. "Sasuke and I…well we…we're…" Naruto's face is red. Sasuke smiles faintly loving the look on Naruto's face and how he's blushing it looks incredibly adorable.

"Dating each other." Sasuke finishes looking at Gaara now. Gaara nods.

"No surprise there." Gaara feels a pain in his chest but he ignores it. As long as Naruto is happy he'll ignore his own feelings.

"I know you may not like two guy—wait what?" Naruto stares at him in shock. "You're okay with it?"

Gaara laughs at Naruto but nods. "Why wouldn't I be? You guys are my best friends, you've always been close. Ever since that sleepover we had I noticed it."

"Which one are you talking about?" Naruto questions feeling embarrassed.

"The one when I stayed with you for a week. You kissed each other that day."

"Y-you saw that?" Naruto's voice cracks and his face is as red as a tomato. Sasuke's pale face actually had a slight pink tint to it as he looks at his hands.

"You're mom saw it too." Gaara says feeling they should know just in case.

"She did?" Naruto says slowly clenching his fist. "That would explain…a lot…" Naruto mumbles.

"Explain what?" Gaara asks.

"Nothing…" Naruto tells him looking at Sasuke. It would explain why their parents tried to slowly pull them away from each other and why they get angry a lot about the other. Naruto doubts his mom would turn a blind eye this time around.

"I always kind of expected it. I've been waiting for you two to get together honestly." Sasuke glares at him. "What? It was bound to happen." Gaara shrugs.

Naruto and Sasuke leave Gaara's around eight. It's already dark outside as they walk. Naruto moves closer to Sasuke letting their shoulder brush. Sasuke's house slowly comes into view. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto tells him.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asks holding his hand loosely now.

"I'll be fine." Naruto smiles at him. Sasuke cups Naruto's face gently staring at him in the dark.

"Sasuke someone might see…" Naruto warns him quietly.

"Shhh…" Sasuke whispers against his lips and kisses him gently. "See you." Sasuke turns and walks up to the front door now. Naruto touches his lips blushing and makes his own way home.

* * *

When Naruto wakes up in the morning he quickly gets dressed so he'll be ready when Sasuke shows up in thirty minutes. "Where are you going Naruto?" Kushina asks seeing him rush into the kitchen pouring a bowl of fruity pebbles.

"We get extra credit in history if we go on a tour with our teacher today, Sasuke offered to drive me since he's interested in it." Naruto tells her smiling. "Gaara was suppose to take me but he has to help his sister today…"

"Oh well I hope you have fun what time do you think you'll be back?" Kushina questions not wanting him out too late tonight.

"We might stop by Gaara's on the way back so I'd say seven eight? Is that okay?" Naruto hears his heart quicken telling her the obvious lie. Sasuke texted him last night asking if he wanted to go on a dinner date afterwards to which Naruto of course agreed since neither had been on an official date yet.

"I guess that's fine, make sure to tell Gaara I said hello and to stop by sometime, I don't remember when I last saw him now that I think about it." Sasuke had been over a lot more recently than Gaara had and it somewhat worried her.

"Sure thing mom!" Naruto finishes his cereal and runs out of the door hearing Sasuke beep the horn. "Call you later!" He shuts the door running out to the car and pulls the door open quickly.

"In a hurry Naruto?" Sasuke raises his eyebrows as Naruto practically jumps in the car.

"I lied to my mom about dinner and I know if I stick around to long she'll see through me and I used Gaara's name again ugh!" Naruto hits the dashboard angry at himself.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke assures him as he pulls out and heads down the road towards the center of town at the meeting place. Naruto hooks his iPod up to the radio putting himself in charge of music for their car drives today. Sasuke doesn't mind his choice of music so he doesn't say much as the blond in the seat next to him sings along to all the songs that play through.

* * *

When Naruto walked in the door that night after the wonderful date he had with Sasuke after his history school tour his mom was waiting for him on the couch. The clock read nine. "How was your evening?" Kushina asks him.

"It was fine." Naruto shrugs.

"Didn't go to Gaara's so where did you go?"

Naruto freezes, how did she find out? "We just hung out grabbed a bite to eat that's all." Naruto tells her feeling faint.

"I don't want Sasuke coming over here tomorrow or the next day. Got it? I'll be going to visit my parents in a few days, I don't want anyone coming over understand? Concentrate on your studies. Gaara isn't allowed over either." Kushina got up and went upstairs to her room leaving Naruto standing there.

"I have to stop this nonsense before it goes too far. I'm sorry Naruto but this will be for the best."

* * *

"Please please please help me study?" Naruto begs Sasuke as the three walk home. They have a big test tomorrow in their math class and Naruto is sure he's going to fail because he stopped doing his homework for the last three days now. He just didn't feel up to it. His mom wanted him home alone no Gaara no Sasuke she wanted him to study. Instead he muted his tv and played videogames to keep his mind off of not seeing Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs trying to not look at Naruto's puppy dog face he's giving him. "Have you not been studying after school these last three days?" Gaara asks him.

"Well…"

"He played videogames." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"You couldn't hang out for three days because you were playing videogames?" Gaara just stares at him. Naruto sighs.

"I was "studying"." Naruto shrugs. "I can't help it! I can't concentrate long enough when I'm being forced to do it…"

"Your mom is going to flip shit if she finds out." Gaara states.

"I know! That's why you have to help me today Sasuke, pleeease!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm shaking it a little as they walk.

"Fine okay!" Sasuke exclaims tired of the Naruto pestering him already. Gaara just shakes his head.

"I'm off this way then, see you tomorrow." Gaara tells them.

"See ya!" Naruto waves and they continue on their way.

"Is your mom going to be pissed I'm coming over?" Sasuke questions.

"She's visiting her parents today won't be back till the morning. She didn't say I couldn't have anyone over." Naruto shrugs.

Sasuke's heart beats faster thinking about being completely alone with Naruto. Naruto just grins at him causing his heart to beat even faster.

**A/N: the next chapter will be up sometime tonight. Three chapters in a day I've been writing this for a while. I'm sorry I just could not do the date scene thing it was to hard honestly I basing a lot of this off of my own experience and I hate date scenes anyway so forgive me for that. Kushina is planning something I see probably not too hard to know what. Since my number one reviewer guess the date is Minato's death day haha. Anyway this after the next chapter this story will be kicking off greatly into angst angst angst for quite a while. I'm gonna say that it has about five-seven chapters till the ending sequence which will be around two so around nine more chapters left after the next one? Who knows I may not be updating as fast in the next few chapters since I'm still working on the plot in my head quite a bit. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**-wickedlovelace**


	8. When Things Get Good Trouble Comes Along

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nope.**

**A/N: I just re-read this part and fixed some things and now three chapters have been put up in a day I need to chill with writing gosh haha **

"My head hurts…" Naruto sighs and lays down on his back tired of studying. They've been at it for an hour already.

"We've hardly done anything." Sasuke rolls his eyes flipping through the book. Naruto rolls on his side and locks his arms around Sasuke's waist suddenly. "Hey cut it out do you want me help or not?" Sasuke says but doesn't push his arms away.

"We should just take a break already." Naruto sighs and lets go of Sasuke lying back on the bed now closing his eyes. Sasuke looks over at him staring at his face and lips. Naruto feels fingers brush his hair from his eyes and suddenly Naruto is warm all over and his feels Sasuke's tongue slip between his lips.

Naruto gladly welcomes him pulling Sasuke down on him deepening the kiss. Sasuke breaks free and trails kisses down Naruto's neck moving his shirt to bit his collar bone gently. Naruto moans letting his hands run up Sasuke's shirt feeling his chest and back. Naruto pulls Sasuke even closer wanting their bodies to touch so there's no space between them. Sasuke's arms give out as Naruto tugs his downwards and Sasuke is lying on top of Naruto the only thing dividing them is the fabric of their close.

They both moan together as their erections rub together. Sasuke captures Naruto's lips again letting his tongue roam and gently bites Naruto's lower lip. Naruto moans and before he realizes it he grab's Sasuke's hips and thrusts up causing their members to brush against again creating deep moans of pleasure from both.

Sasuke pushes up Naruto's shirt lifting it off the blond and kisses his exposed chest pinching his nipples lightly. Naruto moans under him and Sasuke feels himself growing harder watching Naruto squirm and pant. Naruto thrusts up again and this time Sasuke thrusts back and doesn't stop.

"Ah—S-Sasuk-!" Naruto pants as his hands clumsily fumble trying to lift Sasuke's shirt off. Sasuke smirks at him and finally Naruto succeeds and grabs Sasuke flipping him over reversing their positions. Naruto kisses him hard swallowing Sasuke with all his might as he slowly unbuttons the boys pants freezing Sasuke's erection. Both look at each other eyes locking both completely new to this. Naruto slowly squeezes Sasuke causing him to gasp loudly and moan as Naruto uses his thumb to spread the precum down Sasuke's shaft.

Sasuke reaches up to grab Naruto's face but fails when Naruto's hand grips him tightly moving is hand up and down slowly at first. "F-fuck!" Sasuke's hand falls and moans escape loudly from him feeling completely in bliss.

Naruto stares down as Sasuke letting his hand work, he can feel himself grow harder just watching and listening to Sasuke's moans and pants. Naruto works his other hand unbuttoning his pants freezing himself from the tightness of his jeans. Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist stopping him. Naruto looks at him panting confused. Sasuke helps Naruto completely out of his pants his fingers gently stroking Naruto who gasps as precum trickles out.

Naruto grabs Sasuke and kisses him forcefully not letting them break apart forcing Sasuke's hands to let go and wrap around Naruto's neck kissing him back with as much force. Naruto's hand begins at work again and in between kisses Sasuke gasps and moans his whole body feeling like electricity is running through.

Sasuke reaches climax and a ragged scream comes out of his mouth making Naruto shiver and feels himself release just as Sasuke comes. Both boys tremble and Sasuke's body jerks as Naruto's fingers linger on him. "N-Naruto!" Sasuke gasps jerking again and grips Naruto's wrist preventing the boy from touching his over sensitive member. Naruto breathes deeply lying down next to Sasuke not caring at the moment that each boy is covered in each other's seed.

As each boy gains their senses back each slowly start to realize what just happened. I just gave a boy a hand job. The words linger in Naruto's head as his heart pounds and heat rushes to his face.

Sasuke clenches his fists taking the whole scene in. I just let a guy get me off…I let Naruto get me off.

The blond and raven haired boy both lay there side by side unmoving staring at the ceiling repeating these words to themselves. No one would allow this. Society would try and crush them. Their parents…their parents would be furious as if sweet kisses shared weren't bad enough. But…Sasuke doesn't feel regret his arms slowly wrap around the blond bringing him into his arms holding Naruto against him. More than anything Sasuke wanted to protect him, more than anything he wanted to kiss him, touch him, again and again until time would finally stop.

Naruto feels hands pull him and his body naturally follows the lead. Who would care what others would say? He started it…he wanted this. His heart told him so; regret would not wash over him instead a deeper fire burned stronger than before as he kisses Sasuke's lips gently. He didn't care what others thought as long as Sasuke was next to him like this, forever.

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and sees the room completely pitch black. He tries to sit up but arms are holding him down. Blinking his eyes adjust and can faintly make out Sasuke asleep next to him. Naruto slowly moves out of Sasuke's arms. He remembers suddenly what happened…Naruto gave Sasuke a hand job and afterwards they must have fallen asleep. They both would need showers. Naruto cuts on the lamp next to his bed and notes that he needs to wash his sheets to. Sasuke still is soundly asleep. Naruto smiles watching Sasuke sleep for a minute.

"Shit!" he exclaims and hops off the bed and looks for his cell phone. It's one in the morning. His mom will be getting home at seven in the morning. They never finished studying for the test either and what about Sasuke's parents. Naruto hurries over to the bed slipping on his boxers. He shakes Sasuke's arm gently waking the boy up.

"Hnn?" Sasuke opens his eyes slowly looking at Naruto's face glowing from the lamp. He slowly sits up and looks around and suddenly his eyes go wide. "What time is it?" he asks Naruto who is taking the sheets off the bed with Sasuke still sitting on it.

"One in the morning….my mom will be home at seven and your parents might have tried to call your phone…I gotta get these sheets washed." Naruto says. Sasuke moves off the bed to look for his phone snapping the light on. Naruto gathers up the sheets and takes them down the hallway tossing them in the washer. He hurries back to his room and picks up his clothes and Sasuke deciding to wash them as well he starts to carry them to the washer as well. Sasuke is messing with his phone.

"You can get a shower here if you want." Naruto tells him. Sasuke sighs tossing his phone back in his bag erasing the text from his head and the twenty missed phone calls. "Everything okay?" Naruto's voice cracks worried that Sasuke is regretting everything already.

"My mom's just pitching a bitch fit. I texted her back and told her I was staying at a friend's studying and we fell asleep…." Sasuke looks at Naruto's pale face questionably. "You okay?" Sasuke stands up and walks over to Naruto taking his clothes from his hand.

"I was just going to wash these as well…"

"Can I borrow clothes then?"

"Of course." Naruto shrugs and turns to take the clothes to the washer trying not to stare at Sasuke too long. He didn't want to seem like a pervert.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke follows him calling his name.

"Yeah?" Naruto starts the machine and then turns to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"What's bothering you?" Sasuke questions him.

"Do…do you…" Naruto's voice is barely audible. "Regret it…?"

Sasuke looks at him long and hard and finally walks closer to Naruto and kisses his forehead wrapping his arms around him pulling him into an embrace. "There's no way I could." Sasuke whispers in his ear. Naruto shivers and his knees feel weak.

"We should shower while those wash." Sasuke tells him pulling back. "I'll go start if you get clothes." Naruto nods and watches Sasuke walk away.

Sasuke sits on the floor organizing his school stuff wearing one of Naruto's orange hoodies and a pair of boxers. Naruto is studying over his notes trying to make sure he knows what he's doing for the test tomorrow.

"Hey…we should probably leave early in the morning before my mom gets here." Naruto tells Sasuke looking up from his notes.

"Alright." Sasuke nods and hears the buzzer go off. "I'll toss the clothes in the dryer." He stands up and leaves the room. Naruto grabs his own phone now and looks at the missed called and two texts, his mom checking up on him.

_Why didn't you answer the phone? Call me. Don't forget I'll be home at seven in the morning tomorrow._ Naruto sighs not bothering to respond to her. The other text is from Gaara. _Your mom has called my house three times now. I haven't answered but she's wondering where you are…what do you want me to do?_ Naruto's stomach sinks and he realizes his mom might have called Sasuke's house. Sasuke walks back in the room.

"Did your mom respond to you?" Naruto asks him hurriedly.

"Yeah why?" Sasuke questions.

"Do you know if my mom called your house?"

"No…why would she?"

"She called Gaara three times..."

Sasuke looks at his phone. _What friend? Naruto…? _Sasuke reads the text wondering if she already knows. "It doesn't matter. We were just studying for a test and fell asleep." Sasuke says ignoring the text sitting down next to Naruto.

"Have you got it all down?" Sasuke asks as Naruto yawns. It's going on two thirty now.

"I hope…I just want to sleep…"

"Then sleep. I'll wake up when the dryer is done." Sasuke tells him closing his notebook.

"I can't leave it up to you, you're probably tired too." Naruto says opening the notebook again. Sasuke closes it automatically.

"I'm fine…you on the other hand…" Sasuke raises his eyebrow as Naruto dazes out for a minute. He shakes his head.

"I'll need to get up at six…" Naruto yawns again and lies on the mattress. Sasuke sets his phone alarm and pulls a blanket over Naruto watching him drift off. When Naruto is fast asleep Sasuke goes back to his school work writing out his essay he didn't do yesterday.

* * *

At three thirty Sasuke stops writing looking over his work making sure he has everything done. He hears a buzzer and goes to take the sheets and clothes out. He sets it on the bed not wanting to wake Naruto up just yet. He looks through Naruto's homework seeing if the blond actually did it. To his surprise it looks like Naruto did do it. But when? Sasuke frowns thinking back. It had to be during lunch because he didn't see him working on it in classes or during study hall. He shrugs and packs his stuff up for him and then starts getting dressed in his own clothes and puts Naruto's away in his dresser.

He walks over to the bed and slowly lifts Naruto up and gently lays him on the floor so he can make the bed. Naruto mumbles but doesn't actually wake up. Once it's made he lays Naruto down under the sheets and grabs the boys phone and sets the alarm for seven thirty when the blond normally gets up. School doesn't start until nine anyway; he was idiot thinking Sasuke would make him leave with him. He grabs his stuff and cuts the light off leaving. Walking outside he calls someone.

"Sasuke?" the voice answers. "Why are you calling so early? Have you heard from Naruto?"

"Yeah…look…" Sasuke fills Gaara in on them falling asleep and not wanting to cross paths with Kushina and Gaara agrees he can crash at his place until it was time to leave for school.

Gaara is waiting outside staring at the sky when Sasuke finally gets there. "You don't mind sharing a bed do you?" Gaara asks him yawning.

"I could care less right about now." Sasuke yawns after seeing Gaara. His body is so tired from lack of sleep and walking not to mention Naruto. He follows Gaara quietly into his room so they don't wake anyone up. Gaara motions for him to go ahead and get situated before he cuts the light off.

"What time do you wake up?" Gaara asks him.

"Honestly? Ten minutes till nine. It'll only take ten minutes to walk to school and I want to sleep as much as possible." Sasuke slurs already falling asleep. Gaara shrugs and decides to wake him up at eight forty when he normally gets ready to leave. Cutting the light off he crawls into the bed and turns facing away from Sasuke drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Naruto…?" Kushina touches the boy's forehead staring at him. Naruto suddenly jumps up looking around the room and grabs his phone. The alarm was changed he notices. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Did you just get home?" Naruto asks her lying back down pulling the covers over his mouth as he frowns angry that Sasuke left like that.

"Yeah…I called you last night I guess you were asleep."

"I crashed studying for a test…" he shrugs. She nods.

"I'll see you after school then?" she starts to leave the room.

"I'm going to Gaara's today after school." Naruto tells her even though it's a lie he hasn't asked Gaara yet he just doesn't want to be home with her for some reason.

"Oh…alright." She nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Naruto sits down looking at the clock wondering where Sasuke is. A minute for the bell rings he runs in panting as he takes his seat. He lies back trying to catch his breath.

"Wake up late?" Naruto raises his eyebrows at him.

Sasuke just nods. That bastard Gaara didn't even bother trying to wake him up and his alarm decided not to go off because he set it wrong. He ran all the way here. "Why didn't you wake me up when you left?" Naruto hisses as class starts up.

"I didn't want to wake you…you looked peaceful and I wanted you to be able to sleep in." Sasuke tells him.

"Naruto, Sasuke please shut your voices off." The teacher says glaring at them. They both stop talking quickly.

"Hey Gaara wanna hang out?" Naruto asks during lunch.

"Um…sure…what do you have in mind?"

"Can we go to your place?"

"I guess yeah…" Gaara nods still confused.

"Thanks…sorry I just don't want to be at home…its getting closer to that day…my mom's going to be a wreck. She's been acting weirder than normal too I don't understand what's going on in her head." Naruto sighs.

* * *

Naruto walks close to Sasuke while Sasuke just glares at him. Gaara sighs walking behind them having no idea what's going on. "Oh come on Sasuke stop giving me that look already…" Naruto whines.

"Dumb ass." Sasuke states bluntly ignoring him now as Naruto smacks his arm.

"What's going on?" Gaara walks up beside them now.

"We picked partners for a project today…" Naruto starts. "I couldn't say no to her I'd feel bad!"

"Who?" Gaara asks.

"Hinata..." Naruto tells him just as Sasuke calls her a whore. Or Naruto one neither party is sure.

"Sasuke…" Naruto frowns.

"Because of you I got stuck with Ino…ugh…" Sasuke sighs. The girl isn't that smart and doesn't really care about her work at all. Sasuke would be doing it all himself he guessed.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto sighs. They come to the split off road and Sasuke turns to look at Naruto as he goes the other direction but Naruto continues to walk. Sasuke looks at him confused.

"About five more days until it's that day…" Naruto says slowly. "My moms already acting weird…I don't like being home around this time…"

Sasuke turns to head down the road to his house and Naruto grabs his wrist before following Gaara. "Are you still mad?" Naruto questions. Sasuke looks at Gaara glaring at him and Gaara rolls his eyes feeling like they're ten again.

"No…you owe me though."

"I owe you?"

"For putting me through that hell in class." Sasuke shrugs.

Naruto sighs. "Fine…see you later…" he looks Sasuke in the eyes as Sasuke stares back intensely. Gaara looks away feeling awkward. Naruto feels his chest tighten as he wants to feel Sasuke close to him wanting to feel his lips brush against his. Sasuke sighs hating the look Naruto is giving him. It makes him want to grab him and feel him squirm under him.

"See you." Sasuke turns quickly and lifts his hand waving leaving Naruto standing there watching him, watching how his body moves as he walks, the wind blowing his hair. It leaves him speechless.

"You ready now?" Gaara asks him.

"Oh uh yeah…" Naruto blushes at Gaara catching him stare at Sasuke.

"Let's go then." Gaara nods.

* * *

Sasuke walks into his house and it's oddly quiet. He sets his stuff down and starts to make his way to his room when he hears Itachi's voice. "Don't drag him into this!" Sasuke makes his way to the voice and sees his mom and Itachi glaring at each other.

"Sasuke….you're home." Mikoto looks at him now.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks slowly.

"You're ungrateful brother here has decided to move away and pursue a different career than the one we've give him free to run the company as he feels fit!"

"I'm not following your path anymore!" Itachi yells at her. "You can't tell us our future! We'll decide it for ourselves! You already tried to take Sasuke's away I'm not letting you take me!"

"You agreed to it years ago! You can't just suddenly change! Who will take your place? Sasuke?" Mikoto looks at Sasuke now. Sasuke frowns. The one thing he never felt jealous about his brother was how Itachi was forced to take over the company when he became of age. He never wanted that, Sasuke wanted to be able to go after what he wanted to do, even if he didn't know what it was right now. All he cared about was Naruto. Sasuke shakes his head clearing his mind.

"No! You've already stripped that away from him once! You made a deal so leave it be! He won!" Itachi is furious. He turns his back and leaves the room.

Sasuke follows him slowly still confused wanting questions. "We're all talking when your father gets home! Do you understand me?" Mikoto yells and looks at Sasuke looking back at her. She just glares wondering when his eyes became so full of light…maybe that therapy she was told to put him in worked. It's not like she didn't care about Sasuke…she just never had the time to worry about him and Kushina was always there. Mikoto didn't put Sasuke in therapy by her own will. It was her mother's idea, trying to pave the way for Sasuke to hopefully follow in his brother's footsteps. He was far gone from that path she could see. "Sasuke…do you want to learn about our business?" she asks him slowly. She sees the color erase from Sasuke's face and his eyes go blank again. Did she create him this way? She turns and walks away quickly before the feelings in her heart overflow from her eyes.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke asks watching his brother start packing things in a bag.

"Don't worry Sasuke." Itachi smiles at him. "It'll work out."

"What…why…"

"I have a dream I want to follow. I want to find my own place and do what I want. Sasuke. Don't ever let anyone tell you what you can and can't do. Follow your heart no matter what others may think of it." Itachi tells him. Sasuke feels completely exposed as if his brother is seeing through his actions he's made. "How's Naruto doing? Haven't seen him in a while." Does he know? Sasuke wonders slowly backing away to the door now. Itachi just smiles. Yes once upon a time he did as his mother and Kushina wished and tried to keep distance between the two boys to stop them from growing so close but he never liked it. When Naruto would come over he'd make sure to include the blond and all his feelings. When they fought instead of separating them like their parents did he made them work together to fix it. Maybe he worked against their wishes then. Slowly pushing them together without knowing he was doing it himself.

"He's…fine…why want to see him?" Sasuke gains his composure.

"I don't think I'll be able to. Now go on I've got some things to do before family intervention." Sasuke leaves as Itachi gently closes the door.

* * *

"Itachi, Sasuke!" Mikoto calls. Sasuke looks up from his phone as he was sending Naruto a text. He was asking how evening was going and if he was going to be going home not wanting to inform him of his family situation going on just right now. Sasuke sets his phone down and walks down the stairs after his brother annoyed that he had to be brought into this.

"Is it true?" Sasuke hears his father's voice boom as he walks in after his brother.

"I'm not following your paved path you have planned for me anymore! I'm going to the city to finish my degree and finding my own job and place."

"You'd drop your family just like that?" he yells at Itachi.

"I'm not your puppet to control and neither is Sasuke. I told you not to involve him. I won't allow you to go back on your promise to him."

"How will you stop me? You're leaving." Itachi glares at him.

"You wouldn't go back on your word would you? You made a deal."

"If Sasuke keeps his grades on the As, we have no problem." Sasuke still hasn't spoken a word yet wonders what he's even doing here. He just wants to go talk to Naruto and finish his homework.

"You're both disgraces to the Uchiha name. I want you out by tomorrow morning at ten am. I don't want to see your face ever again. I want you out as well. I won't stand having two failures near me." Sasuke feels his father's gaze on him and he looks up. Wait he wanted him out to?

"You will not kick Sasuke out; he's got no part in this." Itachi glares. "I will leave and never return you don't have to worry about that but Sasuke should remain in this house. He's done nothing wrong."

"I don't want to have sons who refuse to uphold the Uchiha name and business!" he roars at them.

"Sasuke was never in line for that! He's not fit for it just as you said. He'll make the perfect scores and move on to something successful in life. Why can't you be happy with that?"

"Sasuke will not leave this house. I'm not tossing both my sons to the wind. I can't lose them both! Just maybe one day he'll change his mind to run the business, so please he's not leaving." Mikoto has tears in her eyes as she says this to her husband. "He's done what we've asked of him."

Everyone is silent. "Itachi get out. Both of you leave this room. I'm finished." Sasuke scowls and slowly turns to leave feeling Itachi move with him.

"I've done everything they ever asked…yet…" Sasuke is livid.

"Calm down…will you help me move tomorrow morning? I know you'll miss school but…it's best for you not to ruin your class work with all this family drama." Itachi says gently.

Yeah that you're causing! Sasuke screams in his head clenching his fist. "Fine." He walks away not wanting to think about anything at this point.

* * *

Naruto makes his way down the street next to Gaara. He winded up staying over at his house last night. Naruto doesn't say a word lost in his own thought. He hadn't got a single reply from Sasuke which kinda worried him but frustrated him.

"You okay?" Gaara asks touching his arm gently.

"I'm fine just tired…" Naruto yawns as if to prove his point. They arrive at school and Naruto makes his way to his sitting in his normal seat. Sasuke still isn't there and the bell will ring any second. He can't help but to stare at the door. The teacher walks in and Naruto sighs seeing no Sasuke.

"Alright I'll pass back you test…" Naruto doesn't hear the rest instead he becomes lost in his head looking at his phone to see if Sasuke texted him. Nothing. Where is he? Naruto rests his head on the desk not caring.

School goes by like that for a while. He bids farewell to Gaara before his gym class. He grabs his gym clothes ready to change when someone appears next to him. He looks up at the guy. "Hello Naruto." Neji says to him smirking.

"What do you want?" Naruto sighs shutting his locker to face Neji.

"Sasuke's not here today I see." Neji shrugs.

"So?"

"Don't you think it's wrong? Well disgusting?"

"What is?"

Neji looks at him hard. "Two guys…kissing…being together…it's just not right at all. Who would agree with that?" Naruto freezes scared of what Neji is getting at. Naruto knew they lived in this city where any sort of same gender affection was seen as wrong. It wasn't very accepting here never would be. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" Neji grins at him.

**A/N: I upped the rating because I thought maybe this was M but if its not tell me I'll switch it back to T anyway. So we're getting into the good stuff, sasuke's life problems, something going on in Naruto's home that he isn't sure about. And now Neji confronting Naruto let me tell you the first time I was confronted it ended badly. Anyway hoped you enjoyed. I'll probably have the next chapter up in 5-7 days review please! I think this is the longest chapter too haha**

**-wickedlovelace**


	9. I Never Saw It Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nope nada. **

**A/N: So I lied here's an update and since my fingers never want to stop writing they next will probably be up in a day, two days, three god only knows just know it won't be long and sorry this one is preeetty short. This is all I want in this one chapter so yeah. Enjoy review lovelies! **

"No I don't. What are you getting at?" Naruto spits angry at him.

Neji moves closer and whispers in his ear. "Uchiha and you…have become very very close here recently. I wonder what would happen if it got out…you know?" Naruto unable to control his anger punches Neji hard across the face.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you threaten me again!" Naruto jumps on top of him hitting him. Neji grabs his wrists and punches him in the gut causing Naruto to roll off in pain. "You'll just pull him down anyway. You're useless." Neji taunts and attacks him punching him hard. Naruto aims back contacting his cheek. "Fuck you! You don't know anything!"

"Hey hey!" a boy, Suigetsu, grabs Neji by the collar and slams him against the locker away from Naruto. "Fighting isn't good you know?" Naruto huffs and stands up dizzy from his head being pounded into the wall.

"I can handle it myself!" Naruto yells at him. Just then two teachers come in and pull the boys apart.

"What's going on here?" they demand seeing two bloodied boys and one unharmed. "All three of you go to the office."

Naruto sits in a chair with a frown on his face and Suigetsu sits down beside him so Neji has to sit beside him. "Neji come into my office." The principal says. "I'll be with you both in a few minutes."

Naruto waits in the chair calmly not talking to the boy next to him. "You okay?" the boy asks as Naruto wipes blood off his busted lip. Naruto ignores him not wanting to talk at all. His mom is going to be furious. Neji comes out of the office and sits back down.

"Naruto come in." Naruto gets up and walks in the room.

"Let's hear your story then."

"It was just a small fight that's it…it won't happen again." The principal looks at him and sighs.

"Well I'm going to have to suspend you for a week. All three of you will be. Karin will be making phone calls for your parents to pick you up." Naruto groans. "Send Suigetsu in please."

Naruto leaves the room and motions for Suigetsu to go in. "What happened to you guys?" Karin asks walking in looking at them blooded. Neither says anything as she goes to start her student assistant in the office. When Suigetsu comes out the principal tells Karin to call their parents to pick them up.

"Suigetsu what did you get into now?" Karin hisses at him as she dials Neji's dad.

"Just being a part in their fight." Suigetsu shrugs. She rolls her eyes.

"And now you're suspended for a week...idiot."

All three are quiet and Neji's dad comes in after a while yelling at him on the way out the door.

"If you ever have any problems with him just let me know." Suigetsu tells Naruto.

"Why do you want to help me?" Naruto looks at him confused.

"You're Sasuke's and Sasuke is my friend." Suigetsu shrugs.

"What do you mean I'm Sasuke's?" Naruto glares at him now.

Suigetsu meets his eyes for a while. "You're close. That's all." He shrugs. Naruto's mom walks in. She is glaring at Naruto clearly pissed off. Naruto gets up and follows her quietly out to the car.

"Tell me what happened right now! What made you have a fight in the middle of school with…what's him name Ne..Nen..Whatever why?" she glares at him starting the car.

"Neji…he started it…he came up to me and started saying shit about Sasuke and-

"So this is about Sasuke?" Naruto freezes. "You're suspended for a week because of Sasuke?"

"No mom listen!" Naruto pleads.

"What is there to listen to? Why are you not concentrating on school and yourself? You and Sasuke are always off somewhere goofing off sneaking over to his house or where ever! Don't think I don't know! That's it! You're grounded until you can get your act together, I don't understand why you have to see him all the time you even fight his battles!" Naruto has tears in his eyes and looks out his window. "Give me your phone." Naruto hesitates but hands it over to her. She cuts it off and puts it in her purse and parks the car in their driveway. Naruto gets out slamming the door. He walks in the house and hurries up to his room and locks the door laying on his bed letting the tears stream down his face.

"Naruto open this door!"

"Go away! I'm grounded! You don't even listen to my story!" Naruto shouts and covers his ears as his mom yells and finally gives up leaving him.

She walks into her room staring at the packed boxes. Her father would be coming tomorrow to help move stuff out. She was going to talk to Naruto about it today but now…she didn't even know how to begin with him. She was frustrated beyond belief. Kushina lies down on her bed tears over flowing. "Minato what would you do?"

* * *

Sasuke picks up his phone. After a long day of silence and helping Itachi pack a car full of boxes he lays down on his bed dialing Naruto's number wanting someone to talk to. All of this was getting to him and he couldn't take it. "The number you called is not in working order—Sasuke pulled his phone away staring in disbelief.

After a while he texts Gaara asking if he can call Naruto. He gets the same response. Sasuke's phone rings, Gaara calling him. "Do you want to go over and see him?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah…but not tonight tomorrow is Saturday we should go then." Sasuke tells Gaara.

"I find it really odd that his phone isn't working now…" Gaara says into the phone Sasuke just nods his head even though he can't see him.

"Meet you there around eleven?" Sasuke asks him.

"Sure." They both hang up not wanting to be on the phone with each other longer than they have to. Sasuke rolls over on his side closing his eyes wishing sleep would just take him already.

* * *

When Naruto was woken up he heard other people in the house. He walked out of his room curiously. "Oh Naruto you're up." Kushina turns to look at him holding a box.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks confused by the box.

"Your grandparents are here why don't you go say hi?" Kushina asks him smiling.

"Mom…what's going on? Why do you have boxes everywhere?" Naruto questions. When did she start all of this?

"I was going to talk to you about it yesterday but…things happened…" she says quietly. "Naruto…for a month now I've been looking for houses out in the city near my parents. We're going to move there. I think it'll be a nice change. I've wanted to move for years you know how I always talked about it when you were younger…I know you have friends here but look at it likes a new door opening." Kushina tells him slowly.

"You can't do this…" Naruto whispers tears are burning his eyes. Kushina sets the box down and walks over to him wrapping her arms around her son.

"Please Naruto…I need this so much…I don't know if I can stay sane here any longer." Naruto looks up at his mom crying. "I don't want to be a bad mom…I really don't…please…we have five days left here, I can take you to see the house today if you want…"

"A-alright mom…" Naruto croaks out. "Can I have boxes for my stuff?" his voice is trembling and she can't stop the tears forming down her face.

"Of course sweetie." She nods and tries to smile at him for being so understanding even though she knew she was destroying his heart.

Naruto slowly starts putting games and other stuff cluttering his dresser in the boxes his mom gave him. "This…it's for her…I knew she wasn't doing well here…she needs to be near her parents…I'll be fine…fine!" Naruto throws a picture frame of his two best friends in the box and falls to his knees crying unable to catch his breath and he grabs a pillow holding to his face screaming into it. What about Sasuke? What was he going to do? He…they…were together.

Kushina takes the box from her dad to load it in the car and she sees Gaara and Sasuke walking up. She watches them look around at the truck and then move their eyes to find her. "What's going on?" Gaara asks her as they walk over to her.

She smiles a fake smile at them. "Nice to see you again Gaara…Sasuke…I just told Naruto three hours ago…but we're moving in five days…he's in his room if you want to…" she doesn't finish her sentence watching Sasuke run towards the house leaving Gaara standing there.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screams running to the blond's room. He sees Naruto on the floor holding a pillow crying. Sasuke slowly walks over to him and wraps his arms around him pulling him into his chest. Neither speaks anything as they both cry together comforting each other and fearing what's to come.

"You can't go…" Sasuke whispers.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Sasuke…" Naruto kisses his lips softly.

"We'll keep in touch I'll come see you! Everything! I like you Naruto…" Sasuke tells the blond quickly feeling like his heart is being torn little by little. Naruto nods and smiles a broken smile to him.

Naruto sits on the floor in his now empty room. Today was the day that he would leave for good. Gaara and Sasuke were downstairs waiting to say their goodbyes. Both determined to come see him even if it was five hours away. He slowly stands and makes his way downstairs. He spots Sasuke first, tears burn his eyes never seen Sasuke look so broken.

Gaara hugs him first. "I'm always here for you, you hear me? No matter what." Gaara tells him.

"Please…take care of Sasuke for me…" Naruto whispers to him hugging him one last time. Kushina stands a little ways away watching them ready to drive away. She felt bad for tearing Naruto her son away from his two best friends. It was better for both of them though, she wouldn't feel like she was losing her mind here in this town and she wouldn't have to worry about how Sasuke and Naruto's friendship was faring.

Gaara steps back and Naruto walks over to Sasuke hugging him tightly not wanting to ever let go. "I'll miss you." Naruto tells him.

"I'll miss you too." Sasuke buries his face in Naruto's neck. Kushina's face pales as she watches Naruto lift his chin up and do the unthinkable. Naruto kisses Sasuke straight on the lips in front of the world to see. Sasuke kisses him back hurriedly and fiercely. Kushina walks over to her son and grabs his wrist yanking him away still in shock.

"Goodbye." She tells the two boys and drags Naruto off to the car her arm gripping his wrist so tightly that it could leave a bruise. "It's wrong…wrong…this won't happen…" Naruto hears his mom whispering to herself. Once Naruto is in the car he watches his old home disappear along with Sasuke on his knees crying while Gaara stands there a hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"Sasuke…" he whispers tears falling down his cheeks.

"I won't allow it Naruto." Kushina states no emotion in her voice. "You will not be with another man." Naruto doesn't speak to scared of the battle to come if he did instead he listens the whole five hours to his mom constantly telling him why he can't be with Sasuke, and how it's wrong to society, that he needs to concentrate on school, find a career and move on with his life. "And I don't want Sasuke to visit. I don't want to see him…especially if it's like that." She says angry.

"Mom that's not fair! He's my friend! You can't do that!"

"I'm your mother and I can do what I want!" she screams at him and snaps the radio on not wanting to hear his protests. Naruto clenches his fists together angry.

**A/N: well this chapter was angsty and just yeah…I think I might have started to tear up a little haha anyway what's next to come? Naruto starts a new school, new friends, secretly talking to Sasuke and making plans to see each other of course what else? You can't keep two love birds apart, trust me I know. **

-wickedlovelace


	10. Music Can Be Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nope I do not. Never will.**

"Hey Naruto have you heard about the concert in Charlotte?" A very feminine boy sat across from the blond boy. His long black hair pulled back in a bun and strands fell in the front. When Naruto transferred to the school a month ago he didn't really get along with many of the people here but this boy, Haku befriended him quite easily even though you would mistake him for a girl, always cross dressing and such. Kushina hadn't met Haku, and Naruto wanted to keep it that way, who knew what she would do if she saw him. The house had been a war zone any time Sasuke was mentioned or Kushina caught him on the phone. His last resort had been using Haku's phone at his house when they hung out. Naruto had told Haku about Sasuke and a little of his friend Gaara, how they all grew up together and how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship slowly had escalated. So far only Kushina knew of the forbidden relationship which meant Sasuke was safe. Haku supported Naruto's relationship to no end. He himself had a relationship with another boy five years older than him in the city beside him. His parents didn't really seem to mind either which always made Naruto feel very jealous of him.

"What concert?" Naruto asks very interested now, Charlotte was two and half hours away from him which meant the possibility Sasuke might be able to drive to meet him there. They haven't seen each other in a month and have been planning a small get to together halfway for each, of course their parents couldn't know.

"It's a band playing called Lydia, their indie rock, I really like them. Want to go with me? It's going to be awesome!" Haku says excited but his voice oddly quiet. He was always like that; his voice was just very small.

"Is it this weekend?" Naruto asks already excited about it, he would call Sasuke once school let out for both of them.

"Sure is, you get your license before Saturday right? I won't have mine till for a while." Haku questions concerned about how they would get there.

"I get it tomorrow; I'll have to ask my mom if I can borrow the car for a concert." Naruto sighs hating that idea.

"How about I come meet her and then maybe she won't mind as much." Haku offers. Naruto gives him a look of 'like that would go well' "I'll dress manly and everything I won't be girly, trust me parents love me when I'm 'normal'." Haku laughed at that.

"If you really think it'll work alright." Naruto shrugs. "Can I borrow your phone on the way home? I wanna see if Sasuke can maybe meet us there."

"Of course! I'm dying to meet this guy of yours, you talk about him nonstop." Haku teases him and Naruto sticks his tongue out.

Once the bell rings Naruto and Haku hurry to the city bus stop. "We'll go to my house first and I'll change and we'll ask your mom." Haku informs Naruto handing him his cell phone. Naruto takes it and dials the number he knows by heart, on the second ring he hears Sasuke on the other end answer.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asks. Naruto can hear footsteps and figured he's probably walking home from school.

"Hey Sasuke I figured out the perfect way to meet each other!" Naruto sings happily. He gives Sasuke all the details about the concert.

"I'll have to sneak out to go; no way would my parents allow it at all. I have to find a ride too…I can ask Gaara if you don't mind him coming?" Sasuke asks hating that he's offering to bring Naruto in their get together.

"As long as I get to see you, I couldn't care less who you bring. I miss you so much…Sasuke…I miss kissing you." Naruto whispers into the phone and punching Haku in the arm when he snickers.

"You'll get plenty of that when I see you again; I bet your face is red right now too." Sasuke taunts him.

"It is not!" Naruto argues back.

"Tell Haku to send me a picture, I've gotta go now, talk to you later." Naruto groans and hands the phone back to Haku.

"What was that about a picture? He wants your blushing face?" Haku teases him. "I bet when you guys see each other you'll be all over each other and ignore anything around you. Oh Sasuke how much I missed you, oh Sasuke fuck me here, Sasuke harder!" Haku makes his voice sound like Naruto's.

"Shut up! It won't be like that!" Naruto says covering his reddening face. It was as red as a tomato now and Haku snapped a photo with his phone grinning.

"Perfect." Haku laughs and smiles kindly at Naruto, Naruto just rolls his eyes.

* * *

They hopped off the bus when they reached Haku's neighborhood entrance. When his house came in sight Naruto relaxed. Haku's house hold was always so relaxing. His parents welcomed Naruto with open arms; they accepted Haku for what he was and didn't care how he decided to dress or date as long as he was happy. Naruto only wished his mom was as accepting. Haku came from a whole other country so maybe that's why they didn't care so much; America hadn't affected their minds with its stupid ideas.

Once in Haku's room Naruto seated himself on his bed staring at all the CDs the boy had in his collection. He was very interested in music and had gone to fifty concerts so far or maybe more, Haku lost count after a while. Naruto was amazed he found the time to go to them. Once Haku emerged from the bathroom he was wearing normal jeans and black shirt the small amount of makeup he wore was wiped away and his hair was down. "What should I do with my hair?" Haku question Naruto running his fingers through it. If Naruto wasn't interested in Sasuke he probably would be all over Haku.

"Um…probably just leave it down or maybe a low pony tail…" Naruto suggested. Haku tried the pony tail and it seemed to work pretty well.

"I think I'm ready to meet this mother of yours now." He smiled gently to Naruto.

"Let's eat something first, I'm starving." Naruto told him and they walked into the kitchen. Naruto rummaged through the cabinets and finally settled on a turkey sandwich. Haku snacked on a basket of blueberries as Naruto ate. They talked about the concert and Haku was telling him the bands history and everything.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto said swallowing the last bit of his sandwich. They walked down the road deciding not to take the bus since it wasn't too far from Naruto's house.

Once they got there Naruto saw his grandmother leaving and waited for her to drive away to walk up to the house. Both inside Naruto motions for Haku to follow him. "Mom!" Naruto calls in the house.

"In the kitchen." He hears her voice come back. She's sitting at the table looking over some papers frowning.

"Mom I have a question to ask." Naruto tells her. She looks up and sees Haku.

"Oh hi, who might you be?" Kushina stands up to shake Haku's hand.

"I'm Haku, Naruto's friend." Haku says calmly.

"It's very nice to meet you." She smiles lightly. "What did you need to ask?" she looks back over to Naruto.

"Haku and I wanted to go see a concert in Charlotte this Saturday...I was wondering if I could drive there?" Naruto asks. Kushina stands there thinking for a minute.

"It's almost three hours away…I'm not so sure…" she mumbles.

"I'll be with him to make sure nothing happens driving and we can rotate driving if need be." Haku informs her kindly.

"Well…I guess its okay…" Kushina says nodding.

"Yes! Thanks so much mom!" Naruto says excited and drags Haku to his room. "Thanks so much Haku! She seems to like you to so that's good."

"Well I'm glad she does then." Haku smiles.

* * *

Saturday finally arrives with Naruto eager as all get out. He hasn't been this excited in a long time and it was all because of being able to see Sasuke. Sasuke stayed at Gaara's so his parents won't find him sneaking out and they've all decided to meet at six even though the concert doesn't start till seven thirty. At three Naruto picks Haku up and they hit the road with Haku blasting tons of music by Lydia so Naruto will know what to expect there.

"I'm going to stop and get a milkshake." Naruto informs Haku. Naruto has a small job at a video rental store and he's been saving up a lot of money in the last month from it for trips like these to see Sasuke.

"I want one! Get me strawberry cheesecake." Haku tells him fishing out some cash in his skirt he's wearing. Naruto pulls up to the cookout window.

"Yeah can I get a strawberry cheesecake milkshake and an oreo milkshake?" he speaks in the intercom. When they pull up and pay Naruto stabs the straw through the lid and drinks while he drives getting back onto the highway. They're almost there by now it's been two hours so far.

"Sorry I wish I could help you drive, I feel bad for lying to your mom about it." Haku tells Naruto cutting down the music. Naruto waves him off not bothered by it. Naruto's been lying to his mom a lot recently and he's sick of feeling bad about it especially when she won't accept Sasuke.

Finally they arrive and Naruto hurries out of the car begging Haku to hurry up so he can call Sasuke to see if he's here yet. "Calm down, chill just hold on a second." Haku tells him fishing through a small purse he brought and looks behind Naruto and looks down quickly grinning. He saw a boy taller than Naruto with dark black hair and eyes with a red head walking behind him figuring it was Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto suddenly feels hands over his eyes and a voice whispers in his ear.

"Guess who?" Naruto freezes hearing the familiar voice of Sasuke and he tears the hands away from him eyes and turns around throwing his arms around the boy.

"Sasuke! I missed you so much!" Naruto feels Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist holding him against his chest neither wanting to ever let go.

"You must be Gaara?" Haku asks walking over to the three boys.

Gaara just nods watching Naruto and Sasuke and Haku feels a small smile tugging on his lips. "Nice to meet you I'm Haku." Haku tells Gaara and he peels his eyes away to look at Haku now. Haku feels his eye checking him out slowly.

"You're a cross dresser right?" Gaara asks him.

"Sure am." Haku just smiles. Sasuke looks over at Haku and nods a greeting. "Nice to finally meet you Sasuke."

"You as well." Sasuke says. "Thanks for always being with Naruto." Naruto walks over to Gaara and hugs the red head tightly.

"Thank you so much Gaara! I missed you as well." Naruto tells him and pulls back smiling at him.

* * *

They all enjoy the concert Naruto and Sasuke practically attached to each other and halfway through the concert they vanish to the bathrooms leaving Haku and Gaara standing there listening to the band. "You like him don't you?" Haku asks him. Gaara looks at him emotionless and finally just nods hating how he's so easy to read.

"One day you'll meet someone so don't worry so much." Haku tells him and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks…Haku can you do me a favor?" Gaara asks him.

"Of course, what is it?" Haku stops dancing and turns to look at him.

"I just have a feeling something is about to happen with Sasuke soon…he's parents have been forcing him to study business in hopes they can make him take over the business…he's been really busy recently and I'm worried that…well just be there for Naruto if something does happen…please? I can't be there for him five hours away." Gaara frowns looking down at his shoes.

"Of course Gaara." Haku tells him and smiles gently. "I'll make sure everything with Naruto will be okay."

"Move you damn faggot!" A boy suddenly slams into Haku knocking him forward to the floor. Gaara hurries to help him up, both boys glaring at the boy standing in front of them. "A guy dressed as a girl how pathetic." The guy looks at Haku in disgust. "That's just wrong." He reaches out to shove Haku again and Gaara steps in front of him and punches him square in the face blood gushes from the boy's nose.

"Get the fuck out of here and mind your own damn business." Gaara glares daggers at the asshole standing in front of him.

"Fuck you both!" the guy yells and hurries off to stop his nose from bleeding.

"You okay?" Gaara asks Haku.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm used to this, and I usually get into a lot of fights at concerts because of how I dress." Haku just shrugs. "Usually my boyfriend is here to help me out somewhat, but thanks."

"Society is so damn stupid, I hate it." Gaara shakes his head.

"Maybe one day everyone will change in the world and finally accept things like this." Haku shrugs. "It's my hope anyway."

"Does Naruto's mom like you?" Gaara asks curious. "I mean just because she refuses to let Naruto speak to Sasuke I just wondered…." Gaara shakes his head embarrassed.

"I met her a few days ago, but I made sure to dress like a guy." Haku informs him. "She seemed to like me that's the only time I've met her though."

Gaara nods his head. Soon the concert ends and they both wait outside of the bathroom for the two boys to emerge. When they do both boys faces are flushes and their lips bruised red from kissing so much. "Enjoy your time?" Haku smirks at Naruto.

"Be quiet." Naruto punches his arm lightly joking with him.

"Let's get to the cars before it gets crazy outside." Gaara suggest and they all agree hurrying out of the place.

Sasuke and Naruto say goodbye for a good thirty minutes before everyone gets in their cars to head back home. Haku waves to the two boys and gets in the car.

"Was it nice?" Haku asks him.

"It was amazing, thanks so much Haku." Naruto hugs the boy. "If it weren't for you I don't know what I would have done."

"It's no problem Naruto, you're my friend." Haku smiles at him. "Now let's get back so you're mom doesn't freak out too much for getting home so late." Naruto nods and they drive off.

**A/N: this chapter is kinda short I guess but don't worry I shall make it up to you in the next chapter. Things get kinda messy though so be prepared for it. I love you all and thank you for the reviews I have so far, please keep reviewing especially if there's any questions or suggestions for this story. I'm thinking around 5-7 more chapters are left we'll see though! Oh and I apologize about Haku...he's kinda really OOC lol but I like him the way I made him in this story.**

**-wickedlovelace**


	11. You're Falling Harder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: This has drug use in this chapter do not read if you don't want to read about drug usage.**

**A/N: this chapter focus solely on Sasuke only. I tried to make the scenes as realistic as possible. I had to do a lot of research since I myself don't do drugs. The next chapter will be about Naruto during this same time period.**

"Sasuke have a look at these papers after you finish your homework, how's that business class coming along?" Sasuke looks up at his father holding out a folder filled with papers. He balls his fists up angry. If Itachi hadn't left Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

"I've told you dad I have no interest in the business!" Sasuke argues. "I'm doing what I want, remember?"

"Sasuke just look at them, just keep it in your head as an option alright?" his dad glares at him clearly pissed off. Sasuke stares at the folder and winds up smacking it out of his dads hands, the papers scatter everywhere and litter the floor. Sasuke turns back to his desk looking at his homework not wanting to see what his dads face looks like. Suddenly he feels a hand jerk his arm yanking him out of the chair and a sharp pain stings his cheek, gathering his composure he realizes his dad has hit him. Sasuke looks up and now his dad storms out of his room slamming the door. Sasuke touches his cheek gently and stares at the papers on the floor still in shock his dad actually slapped him.

Sasuke walks out the door of his school the next day completely ignoring Gaara following him. "Sasuke is everything okay?" Gaara questions catching up with him. Sasuke doesn't even bother to glance at him. "Sasuke!" Gaara demands angry that he's ignoring him. "I can help you."

"No Gaara you really can't okay?" Sasuke turns to him yelling furiously. "So just fuck off! There's nothing you can do about my parents or home life, you can't bring Naruto back here! You can't make my parents not harassing me about their stupid business shit! So for once just get the fuck out of my life!" Sasuke turns from the red head hurrying down the street to his house.

Leaning against the wall a tall blond haired boy with it pulled back in a pony tail and a guy with plenty of facial piercings listen to the small argument. "Seems the Uchiha kid has a lot going on hm?" the blond boy says to his friend.

"Seems so…"

"Maybe we could offer to help him out a little? What do you think hm?"

"That's all you buddy, I don't like getting in mixed affairs of others…"

"Just think though we'll get a discount if we bring around a new client to the man." The blond smirks to himself.

Sasuke storms into his house slamming the door and locking it so his parents won't bother him in his room. He hears his phone ringing and looks at the number calling him. It would be Naruto. Sasuke silences his phone and tosses it on the floor not wanting to speak to anyone right now. No one understands what is going on. Sasuke never even bothered to tell Naruto about Itachi moving out, hell he hasn't even told Gaara, he's kept everything to himself recently and he desperately wishes there was some way out of this shit hole he was in.

He just wanted to escape and not have to deal with the problems floating around in his head. Sasuke doesn't even bother to do his homework tossing the stuff in the corner and lies down on his bed popping a sleeping pill. He bought a few last week to help sleep since he hasn't been able to at all recently. Soon the medicine kicks in and he's out like a rock for the rest of the night.

In the morning Sasuke is late for school so he hurries out of the house before his parents realize he was late. As he speeds walks down the street two guys stand a block away from the school leaning against the wall as if waiting for someone. Sasuke starts to walk past the two when the blond one stops him. "Hey there…Sasuke right?" Sasuke just stares at them angry. "Well um…I was wondering I heard that you were having a rough time lately hm."

"What's it to you?" Sasuke glares at him.

"Well if you're ever interested I have a few tricks up my sleeve on how to get the stress to just…melt away. Just give me a call, name's Deidara." He hands Sasuke a slip of paper with his number and name on it. Sasuke slowly takes it looking at the other boy curiously. The boy is scratching his arms like crazy. "Don't mind him." Deidara waves him off. Sasuke just nods and walks past the two boys hurrying to the school.

"Sasuke here's your test." Sasuke grabs the test from his math teacher's hand. A big 49 is circled in red. His face grows pale if that's even possible with his pale complexion and slowly walks out of the classroom. His dad was going to flip shit; he knew Sasuke got his test back today. What was he going to do?

When Sasuke walked into the house his father was waiting on him. "Let's see that test Sasuke." His dad holds his hand out. Sasuke slowly pulls the paper out of his bag not sure what to do, he didn't want his father to see it. "Hurry it up now, I don't have all night."

Sasuke holds the paper out to his and once his dad sees the grade his face turns red in anger. "What the fuck is this Sasuke!" he demands.

"I…I started looking at those business papers and I forgot to study…" Sasuke lies through his teeth.

"Like hell you have! Go to your damn room, I can't stand to look at you right now." His dad rips the paper in half and Sasuke hurries up to his room before his dad decides he wants to hit Sasuke again. He locks hi door and sinks to the floor trying to breathe slowly. A few minutes later he hears the door knob jingle.

"Open this damn door!" his dad growls. Sasuke is silent nervous of what was about to happen. He slowly opens the door and as soon as he does his phone goes off. He dad jerks it from his hands and answers it.

"Hello! Who is this?" he demands.

"Ah…sorry wrong number." The line goes dead. His dad looks at him angry as all get out.

"Who the hell was calling you?" he demands from Sasuke. Sasuke just shakes his head. His dad grabs him by the shirt. "Tell me who was calling you before I bash your head in." he threatens.

"Naruto…" Sasuke gasps not able to breathe the shirt cutting off the air in his throat. He feels a hand slap across his face.

"This is why you're failing! You little brat!" His dad hits him again and again until Sasuke is on the floor trying his hardest not to cry. "Itachi was never this bad! NEVER!" he leaves the room finally. Sasuke shits his door back and locks it. He sits on his bed in pain. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the paper Deidara gave him. He slowly punches the number in.

After staring at it for a good while he presses the call button just when he thinks Deidara isn't going to pick up he hears a voice answer. "Yo Deidara hm."

"Um…Deidara this is uh…Sasuke…" Sasuke speaks slowly not sure what to say.

"Oh Sasuke hey…so what's up?" Sasuke is quiet for a bit. "Sasuke you there?"

"Listen…I was wondering what you were meaning early this morning…"

"Well…how about you meet me at my house and I'll show you, I don't like talking on phones about this stuff hm."

"Um….okay." Sasuke agrees.

"Alright the address is 423 Bradford Avenue. See you in a bit then hm?" Deidara asks him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes." Sasuke nods and quickly looks up the address and directions. Writing them down he deletes his history and shuts the computer down. Sasuke opens his window and lowers himself onto the side roof. He walks over to the edge where there's a patch of grass and jumps. Landing on his feet he stands up and hisses at the pain in his legs and slowly starts walking down the road until the pain eases.

Gaara stares out at the road sitting on the roof of his house when he sees Sasuke running somewhere. He frowns wondering where he's headed. He pulls out his phone and calls Sasuke watching the boy glance at his phone and cuts it off completely ignoring Gaara. Gaara sighs and closes his eyes wondering what's going on with Sasuke.

Sasuke knocks on the door to the run down house. The yard has yellow grass, all around the whole neighborhood looks like hell. The door opens and Deidara grins at him. "Come on in." Deidara offers. Slowly Sasuke walks in looking around. He sees the orange haired guy sitting on the couch looking completely out of it almost asleep. "Just ignore Pain. Come on up to my room and we'll talk there." Sasuke follows Deidara up the creaky stairs and into the messy room.

"Now look here hm….what I'm about to tell you stays a secret no one can know, got it?" Deidara asks. Sasuke nods. "I'm not going to pressure you do to it either. It's all your choice. Deidara walks over to his bed and pulls out a box and opens it. Sasuke sits down in front of him looking in it. It's filled with syringes, a few small candles, a lighter, and a spoon, bottles of water, a latex tourniquet and a few small bags of white powder.

"Is this…heroin?" Sasuke asks remembering learning about it in school, never actually have seen it.

"Yes my friend it is hm." Deidara tells him. "Now as I said, no one can know you don't have to do it. I thought I would just offer…you know…it really helps escape, seriously, it's just an amazing feeling, everything just fades away and you can't feel a thing." Deidara watches Sasuke carefully as he studies the box. "I won't charge you for your first time either." Sasuke still doesn't speak. After a few more minutes Deidara puts the lead on the box.

"Wait." Sasuke tells him stopping him from putting it up. Deidara stops and looks at Sasuke. "Can…I try?" Sasuke whispers.

"Alright hm…do you want to watch me and then you do it?" Sasuke nods. Deidara pulls out the candle and lights it. He puts a good amount of powder on the spoon and drops some water in it and heats it over the candle. Soon it dissolves into a liquid which he pours it into the syringe. He motions for Sasuke to go ahead and get that far. "Just put less than mine since it's your first time." Sasuke does exactly what Deidara does making sure he only puts half of what Deidara did. "Don't worry the needles are brand new. Never use anyone's needle got that? We're trashing these in this trashcan after." Deidara informs him. "Alright hm." Deidara grabs one of the latex tourniquets and wraps it on his upper arm tightly. He takes a good look at his arm. Sasuke notices his veins pop out a lot more than Sasuke's does. Deidara places the needle to the vein pulls the latex off and pushes it into his skin. Deidara pulls it out and trashes the needle. He watches Sasuke carefully. Sasuke taps his vein to make it pop out more and squirts a little to make sure no air is in the needle then he places it on his skin. Deidara watches him hesitate a minute and then the liquid is in and the needle in the trash. Deidara shoves the stuff under his bed and they both lean against the bed.

Sasuke looks at Deidara a peaceful expression on his face. After a few minutes Sasuke suddenly feels a rush and smiles to himself. He feels his eyes get heavy and he slips into oblivion completely at peace with everything. It felt like he was in blissful apathy. He felt wonderful and never wanted it to stop. Sasuke felt his head drop down on the bed and a permanent smile is plastered to his face. After what seems like hours for Sasuke being only minutes in reality he feels very sick and grabs the trash can throwing up everything in his stomach. But for some reason it feels good, it was the sick kind of throwing up it gave him an even greater rush and he loved it. He felt Deidara patting his back.

"How's it feel Sasuke?" he asks slowly closing his eyes.

"It's amazing." Sasuke leans back on the bed after having puked still smiling. "I love it." Sasuke feels his eyes close and rides out the high of the heroin, until he completely passes out asleep.

Sasuke wakes up slowly and he sits up. He must have fallen asleep on Deidara's floor. He looks around for him and doesn't see him. "How long was I out?" Sasuke wonders and looks at his phone with twenty missed calls from his parents he ignores it. He was out a good eight hours. He shivers a little as he stands up and all of sudden feels really irritated and he really wanted to ask Deidara if he could shoot up again. Walking down the stairs he finds Deidara sitting at the table with guy named Pain. "You're up hm." Deidara says to him.

Sasuke sits down at the table. "How are you feeling?" Deidara asks him now.

"Frustrated I dunno…" Sasuke mumbles feeling his phone vibrate and he looks at the number seeing it was Naruto. He picks up. "Hello?"

"Sasuke are you okay? I wasn't sure what happened last night." Naruto's voice comes in.

"My dad was just being an ass look I gotta go I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke tells him.

"Wait Sasuke! What's wrong? We haven't talked in a few days is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine Naruto! What the hell is with you and Gaara?" Sasuke snaps the phone shut really annoyed now.

"Chill out Sasuke." Deidara tells him. "You're getting a little worked up."

Sasuke groans. He's never spoken to Naruto that way, what's wrong with him. "Hey Deidara how much does that stuff cost?" Sasuke questions.

"Well…" Deidara starts. "I make sure I get the pure shit which is around $300 from my dealer. I can sell some to you for $50 bucks, just enough for a few days if you want." Deidara tells him. "Once you can handle the cost I can take you to my dealer and you can get it from him."

Sasuke has his own bank account his parents started when he was very young. In the past year he transferred all of his funds into another account that wasn't connected to his; he has about 10,000 in the bank. "I have the cash for it." Sasuke tells him.

"Really? Well…" Deidara thinks for a minute Sasuke notices how Deidara is shaking a lot. "Why don't we shoot up some and go down to the bank and we can split the cost three ways and spilt the drug from the dealer." He offers.

Pain nods and Sasuke notices that he already has a needle filled with the stuff ready to shoot up himself, Sasuke also notices its way more than he did and Deidara did. "Come on let's get changed Sasuke." Deidara tells him walking up the stairs Sasuke follows.

"How come Pain is using a lot more than we had yesterday?" Sasuke asks.

"Well…the stuff gets addicting and you want more than the first time each time you do it." Deidara tells him. "You really don't have to do it again." Deidara tells him seeing the horror in Sasuke's face. Sasuke shakes his head.

"I need it really bad." Sasuke tells him. Deidara laughs a bit and pulls out his box. Sasuke watches as he holds the powder over the candle and then lets it go into the syringe. He hands it to Sasuke. "Go ahead." Deidara tells him and makes himself one. Sasuke carefully gets the vein he used yesterday and injects it slowly. He pulls the needle out and tosses it in the trash. He waits for Deidara to do the same. Once Deidara shoots up they both grab jackets, Sasuke borrows one of his, and heads back down the stairs. Sasuke walks slowly loving the peace he feels in everything.

"You out?" Pain asks Deidara. Their voices seem far away and Sasuke just stands there in bliss.

"Yeah I am just gave him the last."

"Do you think he should go outside like this?" Pain questions watching Sasuke half close his eyes.

"He'll be fine." Deidara yanks up Sasuke's hood to hide his eyes and does the same. All three boys walk out of the house and down the street, each one enjoying the high they're in.

* * *

A week passes Sasuke in a blur. He's only been to school three days for the whole next week and only has been home twice. He's also ignored Naruto's calls completely. As Sasuke sits in class on Monday he stares at the board frustrated. He's been craving the drug more and more each day and right now after not having for two whole days he's shaking and scratching his arms like crazy. His skin keeps crawling and its driving him insane.

Once the bell rings, Sasuke dashes out of the classroom and hurries to meet up with Deidara so they could go to his house. He has cash in his pocket to pay his part on the heroin Deidara was suppose to get last night after he called him at his parents. He couldn't stand the fighting with his parents on why he wasn't home and what was wrong with him. He's never lashed out at his parents so much. His dad didn't even bother talking to him not understanding what was wrong with him.

"Sasuke!" he hears his name and he turns to see Gaara running after him. "You've been avoiding me a lot, I haven't seen you at school recently either. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine." Sasuke brushes him off picking up his pace trying to stop his hands from shaking. Gaara looks at him weird.

"Have you eaten anything today? You're shaking." Gaara tells him.

"Fuck off Gaara okay?" Sasuke snaps growling at him. Gaara freezes and grabs Sasuke's arm.

"Look I just wanted to ask if you've talked to Naruto lately. He called me and said you've been ignoring his calls."

"I haven't had time okay? Look I've gotta go." Sasuke jerks his arm away from Gaara and hurries off to go find Deidara. Gaara stares after him a frown plastered to his face.

"Hey Sasuke!" Deidara calls and Sasuke hurries over to him. "Let's go stop by the diner and then head over to my house."

Sasuke groans but follows Deidara. "Having withdrawals?" Deidara asks him.

"Just a bit…" Sasuke mumbles not enjoying having to go eat first.

"Well we need to get some food in you, I can tell you've lost some weight already, have you been eating anything?" Deidara questions.

Sasuke just shrugs. Deidara sighs knowing the answer.

* * *

A good month passes and Sasuke is constantly over at Deidara's he hardly ever goes home let alone school. All of his grades have dropped to Fs. He really doesn't care either; he just wants his next fix. He hates the withdrawals their horrible. He's only spoken to Naruto a few times not liking talking to Naruto when he's like this. He tried to not shoot up for three days and was sick as a dog, puking his guts out in the bathroom at Deidara's while Deidara stayed with him. "You can't just quit like this man, you'll kill yourself." Deidara warned him all during those three days. Finally on the forth Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and shot up. It took a lot more than the first time he used now as well. He was beginning to hate himself but ignored it by getting high. He needed more than ever had needed anything else before.

**A/N: The whole time I wrote this I was talking to my friend crying to her saying "My baby is doing drugs what am I going to do? T.T" of course I'm the one that wrote it but still! Lol oh gosh Sasuke is really addicted now. I actually am really proud of this chapter and how well it turned out. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be Naruto during the time that Sasuke is getting addicted to heroin. **

**-wickedlovelace**


	12. Was It Something I Said?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nope.**

**A/N: warning this is pretty short but this is all I wanted to show of Naruto's side.**

Naruto listened to the other end as Sasuke's dad answered the phone demanding to know who it was. "Sorry wrong number." Naruto quickly hangs the phone up and Haku looks at him confused. "His dad answered…I wonder if something is up." Naruto tells Haku.

"I'm sure everything is fine just give it a day or two." Haku suggests as they walk down the street to Haku's house. "Hey you wanna stay the night tonight? We can watch movies and play games." Haku offers him trying to cheer him up, you can call him tomorrow since we don't have school. Does Sasuke have school?"

"I'm not sure, I'll just give him a call around noon." Naruto nods. "Sounds great though! I remember when I was younger, Sasuke and Gaara always slept over and we'd play games and watch movies eating all kinds of junk food till we passed out." Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. He really did miss those times.

"One day you'll be able to go back to your old town and be with Sasuke so don't worry so much, I'm sure that one day your mom will come to terms with your relationship." Haku assures him.

"Thanks." Naruto smiles at the boy.

Once inside Haku's they wind up baking cookies and ordering pizza for their slumber party. Naruto gives his mom a call to let him know he'll be hanging out and playing video games at Haku's. The doorbell rings and Haku goes to answer it holding the money for the pizza and a tip. Naruto walks into the loft and looks through Haku's video game and movie collections seeing what they should watch and play.

"Hey Naruto will you grab the cookies and I'll carry the pizza?" Haku calls.

"Sure! Coming!" Naruto calls back and when he enters the kitchen the front door opens and shuts and Haku's parents appear.

"Hello Naruto how are you?" his mom smiles at him.

"I'm doing good." Naruto greets the woman holding the plate of cookies.

"Ooh can I try one?" she asks seeing them.

"Of course!" Naruto laughs and she takes one. Haku and Naruto hurry back to the loft to start their night filled with movies and games.

"Is House of the flying daggers okay?" Naruto asks holding up the movie for Haku to see.

"Sounds good to me, put it in." Haku tells him cutting the TV on. Naruto pops the DVD in the player and they sit on the couch eating the pepperoni pizza and cookies they made with two bottles of coke to drink. They both stare intently at the screen really into the movie.

Once it ends they wind up playing fusion frenzy until two in the morning and both falling asleep holding controllers in their hands the TV still on.

When Naruto wakes up he can smell pancakes cooking. He sits up from the floor a blanket on top of him and he looks over at Haku who is asleep with a blanket as well. His mom must have covered them up and cut the game off last night. He reaches over and shakes Haku. "Haku wake up!" Naruto says cheerfully.

"Hmm?" Haku slowly sits up. "Is that pancakes?" he asks smelling them.

"I think so, lets go down and see." Naruto says excited. He hasn't had pancakes in a long time.

They both race to the kitchen and spot Haku's mother flipping pancakes on the stove. "Morning you two, I was wondering when you would wake up." She smiles and points to the clock. It's already eleven. They both sit down grabbing a plateful of pancakes. Haku puts a good amount of syrup on his while Naruto drowns his pancakes in the sickly sweet stuff.

"You're pancakes are screaming in horror." Haku informs him.

"Whatever." Naruto rolls his eyes at Haku.

"No seriously they're begging for air, have you ever tried breathing with a mouth full of syrup?"

Naruto bursts out laughing at that spewing pancake crumbs on the table.

"Careful there don't want you to drown in syrup." Haku laughs.

"Hey you think I can borrow your phone to call Sasuke after we finish eating?" Naruto asks him with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Chew your food first, I'm sure Sasuke would love to talk to pancakes." Haku tells him handing him his cell phone. Naruto's already finished so he walks into another room to call. It rings and then he hears Sasuke answer.

"Sasuke are you okay? I wasn't sure what happened last night."

"My dad was just being an ass look I gotta go I don't want to talk about it." Naruto listens to Sasuke irritated voice, something was wrong.

"Wait Sasuke! What's wrong? We haven't talked in a few days is everything okay?" Naruto feels like he might just cry if Sasuke doesn't talk to him.

"Yes everything is fine Naruto! What the hell is with you and Gaara?" Naruto hears the line go dead and slowly pulls the phone away from his ear. Naruto lowers himself to sit on the floor setting the phone down. He pulls his knees to his chest his vision becoming blinded by tears. He can't get the words out of his head 'what the hell is wrong with you?' Naruto doesn't know how long he sits there crying until he feels someone sit down beside him.

Naruto looks over at Haku and Haku pulls him into a hug saying soft words to calm him down. Naruto cries into his shirt for a long time and when his tears finally dry up he pulls away. "Thanks…" Naruto whispers to him.

"What happened?" Haku asks him gently.

"I'm…not sure…he was really irritated…maybe today just wasn't a good day…" Naruto mumbles. "I'm sure everything will be fine!" Naruto smiles at Haku. Haku stares at him never seen a smile so fake in his life.

After five days of Sasuke not picking up the phone Naruto decides to call Gaara to see if he knows what's going on. "Hello?" he hears his friend answer.

"Hey Gaara how are you?" Naruto asks him.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" Gaara asks already able to tell something is off by how Naruto's voice sounds.

"Um well…have you talked to Sasuke recently?"

"No…I haven't seen him at school, why what's up?" Gaara questions.

"Do you think…maybe you could try and talk to him? See what's up?" Naruto practically begs him. "He didn't seem right when I talked to him and he's not answering my calls anymore. Please?"

"Sure I will…keep your head up Naruto. Are you still hanging out with Haku?"

"Yeah I'm at his house right now."

"Good. As long as you're not isolating yourself again, it makes me feel better." Gaara tells him.

Naruto laughs lightly. "Sorry…but thank you Gaara…I'll talk to you later then?"

"Of course, take care of yourself Naruto."

"Thanks you too." Naruto hangs the phone up and walks back to Haku's room.

"What did he say?" Haku questions.

"He hasn't really seen him recently. He said he would try and talk to him though."

"See that's good then!" Haku tells Naruto and pats his arm. "Now come on let's get this stupid paper finished and we'll go get ice cream to cheer you up." Naruto nods and smiles a little glad he has Haku near him or else he doesn't think he could handle it.

* * *

Gaara finally calls Haku's number back after another week. "Hello?" Haku answers.

"Haku?"

"This is…is this Gaara?"

"Yeah…"

"What's up?"

"I was just calling to tell Naruto that I haven't really found anything out from Sasuke. He avoids me whenever possible and told me off again…I'll try to see if I can find anything out but…just tell him I don't have any news for right now okay? I don't want him to worry too much." Gaara tells Haku.

"Sure thing Gaara and don't worry I'm making sure he stays happy even if he is sad. I've been trying to brighten his spirits." Haku tells him.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Naruto calls Sasuke a few times over the next month and each time Sasuke is really short saying he's really busy and can't talk, half the time he's completely out of it and it really worries Naruto. He doesn't know what to do. Naruto goes through his school year slowly Haku staying true to his word to Gaara making sure he's able to keep Naruto a little happy.

Finally the school year ends and summer begins and slowly starts to come to end. It's been eight months and Naruto hasn't heard a word from Sasuke. Gaara talks to him once a week and a conversation in January still haunts Naruto's mind.

"_Do you think this means he's broken up with me?" Naruto asks Gaara over the phone._

"_I'm not sure…he doesn't go to this school. I don't know if he transferred or what. I never see him anymore…but maybe…you should…" Gaara doesn't finish._

"_I won't give up, I'll be here if he ever needs me…I don't want to say its over." Naruto informs Gaara._

"_Yeah…alright."_

"It's finally July Naruto! After this month we'll be official juniors!" Haku says proudly sitting on his bed.

"Have you started looking at college stuff yet?" Naruto asks him.

"Not too much really." Haku shrugs. "I really want to try and get my writings out there before I go to college, see if I have a chance at that first."

"You're an amazing writing I'm sure you'll make it!" Naruto smiles at him.

"I really hope so." Haku nods. "What about you?"

"I've been looking at this one college in my old home town; it has the best culinary arts school. I really want to go there and if I can do well on the SATs this year I might be able to get in next year and not worry about my senior year I'll be able to finish my high school credits there." Naruto smiles happy.

"That's great! You better be studying hard then." Haku laughs.

"Haku! Of course I am!" Naruto rolls his eyes. Naruto suddenly goes really quiet looking at the calendar.

"What's up?" Haku asks him seeing the change in his blue eyes.

"Nothing…just thinking…Sasuke's birthday is in July…" Haku stares at Naruto sadly as Naruto continues to stare holes into his calendar.

"It's going to be okay." Haku grabs his hand.

"Thanks." Naruto looks at him now. "I just realized if I do get in I have to leave you!" Naruto exclaims.

"Hmm…maybe I should move down there with you and we can share a place, it'll be cheaper too." Haku shrugs. Naruto laughs.

"That would be awesome! You'd get to hang out with Gaara again and Sas- Naruto cuts himself off.

"Come on lets go out in the city for a bit!" Haku says suddenly standing up smiling at Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto nods and follows him out of the room trying to erase his thoughts of Sasuke. Shaking his head he plasters on his fake smile.

**A/N: Naruto has grown up hince why he's a lot stronger and hasn't fallen deep into depression like last time. He is looking at the brighter side all thanks to the lovely cross dressing Haku whom I love. Review if you would please! Thank you for all the reviews so far I enjoy them. Next chapter will be going back to Sasuke but this time Gaara will be included so we get some outside views as well. Sasuke baby T.T I'm a crazy nut haha**


	13. You're Lucky Why Don't You See That?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Sasuke could you answer this question for us?" the teacher calls on Sasuke hopeful who is sitting at his desk, legs bouncing up and down, eyes heavy, and very irritated at this point. He looks at the math problem on the board. His grades have dropped and she's become very worried about him.

"Find someone else to call on." Sasuke growls.

"Excuse me?" the teacher looks at him in shock.

"Fuck this." He stands up and leaves the classroom with the teacher shouting after him. He pushes open the doors to the schools and walks out into the bright light heading to Deidara's he needed to get to his stash before he punches someone's lights out.

He opens the door to Deidara's house, he has a key now. "Hey Sasuke you skip hm?" Deidara questions sitting on the couch. He has a line on the table of white powder.

"I'm dropping out." Sasuke tells him and sits down next to him. "What is that?" he motions to the line on the table.

"This my friend makes you feel different than heroine. It's cocaine." Deidara tells him. "I'm a bigger fan of this shit than heroine. Do you want to try a line?" Deidara asks him.

Sasuke is shaking like crazy right now. "Did you get any of the other stuff?" he asks pulling out the cash for it.

"Yeah." Deidara reaches in his pocket pulling out a small bag of powder and hands it to Sasuke. Sasuke reaches under the couch for his small box of syringes and other necessary stuff for heroine. Sasuke watches Deidara snort the line off the table.

"What's it feel like?" Sasuke questions curious now. Deidara grins at him the drug already kicking in.

"Its amazing dude you gotta try it! Look snort a line, then after while shoot up. It's called speed balling. Cocaine is an upper while heroine will bring you right back down. It feels great!" Deidara tells him his speed of talking really fast. He gets a line ready using a razor blade to make the line. Sasuke nods and bends over and holds one nostril shut and snorts the powder up his nose. Sasuke lets out a small yelp as it burns his nose and he rubs it not expecting the small burn but then laughs feeling amazing already.

Sasuke's phone rings, he glances at the number seeing its Naruto. He hasn't spoken to him in three weeks. "Hello?" he answers.

"Hey…" Naruto says over the phone.

"Look I'm kind of really busy right now." Sasuke tells him his voice higher than normal and hyper sounding.

"You sound…really happy?" Naruto says over the line confused by his speech.

"Yeah I've got some good stuff going on right now so I'm going to go. My phone will probably be cut off next week so don't bother trying to call it." Sasuke jabbers to him. "I'm going now, bye." He hangs the phone up before Naruto can answer.

Sasuke laughs leaning back on the couch. "Want me to get the smack ready?" Deidara asks him.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Sasuke waves him off handing him the box. Sasuke is in completely bliss so happy and feeling perfect. Everything was grand and he never wanted it to go away.

* * *

A good three months pass and Sasuke is completely lost in the drug world. He goes to parties with Deidara and they drink and snort and shoot up. Sasuke has completely lost touch of reality and he doesn't care. He doesn't ever go home unless he needs to steal money from his parents.

"Sasuke! I brought you something from McDonalds get your ass in here!" Deidara shouts from the kitchen. Sasuke walks out of the bedroom, he just finished shooting up for the second time that day and the inside of his arms have track marks on them. "You've gotten so fucking skinny you need to eat." Deidara informs him and holds his nose quickly as he feels blood trickle down his face.

"Is the coke getting to you?" Sasuke questions sitting down in a chair and grabs the burger Deidara got him. He stares at it in disgust not really wanting to eat. He hasn't been hungry for a week now. He doesn't even remember the last time he ate. Deidara holds a napkin to his nose.

"You better eat that; I can count your damn ribs." Deidara threatens him. Sasuke just rolls his eyes not wanting him to kill his high.

"Shut the fuck up already." Sasuke takes a bite of the burger and frowns. He just isn't hungry so he shoves it away and stands up to get a glass of water. He hears Deidara sign sadly as he leaves the kitchen to go into the bedroom Deidara let him move into. He walks past Pain's room and the boy is asleep for once on the bed.

Around three in the morning Sasuke wakes up from his one hour sleep and his nose feels weird. He touches it and sees blood on his fingers. "Fuck." He mumbles and goes to the bathroom. "This is the last damn time I snort that shit." His high has left him and know he needs to shoot up before the withdrawals get any worse and he gets sick. He walks into the living room and sees Deidara watching a movie while doing lines.

"Want a line?" Deidara asks him seeing him.

"No I'm done with that shit, I'm sick of my nose." Sasuke shakes his head getting his syringe ready. Sasuke looks at his arm for a vein he hasn't used recently and winds up switching arms. Once he shoots up he's perfect in his relaxed state where everything is just how he wants it to be.

* * *

Once July finally hits Sasuke has gotten considerably worse and in three weeks he'll be seventeen. He hurries down the street wearing a long sleeve black shirt to cover his track marks and feels someone grab his shoulder pulling him back. He stumbles and turns around quickly to see who dared to touch him. Sasuke blinks a few times glaring at the red head that he hasn't seen for months. "You look…really rough Sasuke." Gaara comments.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke demands angry that he's going to be late to meet the dealer.

"I was just wondering how you've been." Gaara notices Sasuke keeps glancing around nervous and he keeps moving to scratch his arms. "Are you…on something Sasuke?" Gaara asks. "You've lost a lot of weight."

"No I'm fine, listen I gotta go." Sasuke turns to hurry and leave.

"Are you still living at your parents?"

"Did they call you?" Sasuke demands turning around and grabbing the red heads shoulders jerking him.

"Calm down…no they didn't…I just haven't seen you around there." Gaara says slowly and Sasuke releasing him. He watches as Sasuke walks away a frown on his face. Sasuke was defiantly on some type of drugs. Determined to find out where he lives he walks around town for some hints.

A knock on the door makes Sasuke jump and he looks over at Pain who gets up slowly and cracks the door open to see a boy standing there. "What do you want?" Pain growls.

"I was just wondering…Sasuke lives here right?"

Pain shuts the door and walks back to his room. "Someone for you Sasuke." He tells him. Sasuke frowns and gets up. He opens the door a little and looks out seeing Gaara. Sasuke starts to slam the door but Gaara slams his foot in the way.

"I just want to talk Sasuke, calm down." Gaara tells him.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke shouts. It had only been a week since he ran into him on the streets.

Gaara pushes the door open a little more to try and get a better look at Sasuke who is trying to force it shut. Gaara reaches out and grabs Sasuke's arm. He's wearing short sleeves and Gaara sees track marks all over both his arms. "Sasuke…you…are you doing heroin?" Gaara asks him and looks up into Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about; get the hell away from here!" Sasuke yells jerking his arm away from Gaara as if it burned. Gaara finally gives up and lets the door slam in his face. He frowns pulling out his phone as he walks away.

He dials a number listening to it ring. "Hello?"

"Haku is Naruto around you?" Gaara asks.

"No he's not why did you need to talk to him?"

"No I can't tell him about this just yet I just needed to let someone know what's going on with Sasuke."

"Wait…Sasuke? You've talked to Sasuke?" Haku asks surprised.

"I found out where he's staying. He's…doing heroin and probably some other stuff. He acts really weird and has track marks."

"Shit…that's bad…really bad…"

"Don't tell Naruto just yet. I'm going to keep an eye on him for a while until I figure out how to tell him. Maybe I'll drive up there and tell him in person."

"Alright…just…I just really hope nothing bad happens…" Haku says.

"Yeah me too." Gaara looks at the ground his eyes narrowed trying to figure out his next move.

* * *

Sasuke holds up the small bag of white powder and then picks up another pack and examines it before heating them both over the candle in his room. He doesn't even know what day it is anymore, he hasn't slept or eaten in what seems like days. His bank account finally running low on cash once again. He injects the liquid in his arm and once it's all in he pulls the needle out and tosses it in the box. He smiles to himself loving the feeling taking him away. Everything quiet and numb once again. His eyes slip shut and he lays on the floor his breathing become slow.

Gaara knocks on the door to where Sasuke is at. No one answers so he tries the door. It opens. "Sasuke?" he calls. No response. It doesn't seem like his friends are here. He walks around looking around to see if Sasuke is anywhere. He opens a door down a hall. An empty bedroom. He continues down the hall and opens another. He looks in and sees black hair on the floor. Walking closer he sees Sasuke. Gaara walks over quickly and bends down trying to find a pulse. He presses against Sasuke's neck hard not able to feel one, he quickly dials the ambulance and states his emergency. "I can't find a pulse in my friend!" he shouts into the phone and they dispatch people on the way. Gaara keeps feeling and finally feels something faint, he's not even sure if it's just his head playing tricks. "Sasuke! You have to wake up!" he yells shaking the boy. He turns his eyes away from the new track marks on his arm.

"He's going to be okay, you'll be able to see him in a few minutes. What relation is he to you?" the nurse asks.

"My stepbrother." Gaara lies calmly. She nods and walks back. Gaara called Haku informing him to tell Naruto what has happened. His phone buzzes and he reads the message that was sent. Naruto and Haku are going to be coming down tomorrow. 'Naruto wants to move down here to finish high school and go to college and his mom is actually allowing it' Gaara stares at it shocked. "I guess when someone almost dies anything is fine from then on." Gaara mutters.

"Alright you can come back now." The nurse comes to get Gaara. Gaara stands up and follows her back. "He's really irritated right now and has two blown veins but as long as no needles go into his arms anytime soon it'll be fine. He's also very dehydrated." She warns him before he walks in the room.

Gaara opens the door and closes it behind him. Sasuke is lying on his side with oxygen hose in his nose. He jumps hearing the door shut and lifts his head a little. "Get out." Sasuke tells him angry.

"I saved your fucking life Sasuke." Gaara glares.

"I didn't ask you to! It was better than this hell. I need a fix right NOW." Sasuke sits up angry and smacks the tray of food off the table.

"You'll kill yourself." Gaara tells him. "You have to stop this Sasuke."

"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion!" Sasuke yells. He suddenly leans over the bed and throws up in a trash can. He shivers and scratches his arms. "This is fucking hell!"

"Naruto will be here tomorrow." Gaara finally tells him watching him carefully. Sasuke freezes and doesn't speak for a good ten minutes.

"You told him about this?" he asks quietly.

"I didn't have a choice."

"When are they releasing me?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time?"

"When Naruto checks you out." Gaara crosses his arms. Sasuke had no way out of this.

"This is bullshit!" he yells and rips the oxygen from his nose and pulls off the heart monitor causing it to beep like crazy and he stands up looking around for his clothes. Gaara just watches him. "You took them didn't you?" Sasuke demands. Gaara doesn't speak. "Fuck you Gaara!" Sasuke walks to the door and swings it open with a bang and a nurse grabs his arm seeing him.

"Sasuke please lay back down, you're in no condition to be moving." She tells him.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke screams in her face and shoves past her. A male nurse grabs him then and Sasuke kicks and throws his fists at the guy. Before Sasuke realizes he feels something stick in his shoulder from behind and his vision goes hazy and he passes out.

Gaara watches the nurses put Sasuke back in the bed hooking him up to an IV in his hand, and place the oxygen back in his nose. The heart monitor picks back up after she sticks it on his chest. "The shot we gave him will keep him drowsy for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning he'll feel drunk. We're using the IV to keep him hydrated since he refuses to drink." She tells Gaara.

"Thanks." Gaara tells her. She nods and leaves. Gaara sits beside Sasuke's bed watching him sleep and shakes his head. This was going to be a tough battle for Naruto. He didn't like thinking of Sasuke hurting Naruto again.

* * *

"Thank you so much mom." Naruto hugs his mother at four in the morning. Haku sits in the car his parents bought him.

"Please…keep me informed….this is my fault." She tells him.

"No its not mom don't say that okay?"

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you see him, I'm sorry…I just didn't understand it at the time…I don't want you to be…gay." She whispers.

"I'm just going to take care of my friend then okay?" Naruto tells her. She nods frowning.

"Keep me informed and let me know if you need anything alright? Promise you'll come home and visit me." Kushina begs him.

"I will, I will."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You're only sixteen."

"I have Gaara and his older sister. She'll be living with us as well to help me out. Haku too. Just until I turn eighteen and can put the title in my name." Naruto nods.

Kushina smiles faintly and hugs him again. "Don't forget I'll always love you even if I don't accept who you want to share your life with." He nods.

"Thank you."

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say about this chapter lol so review please!**


	14. You Finally Found Your Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: this will be the last chapter, I hope you like the ending I spent forever trying to work out in my head.**

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes feeling really groggy and hating it. He sits up and looks around taking in his surroundings. "You're awake." He hears Gaara's voice and looks around to find the source. He spots him and just glares. "Sasuke do you want to get better? Do you still want to be with Naruto?" Sasuke just looks at him. "Well he just pulled in the parking lot so I guess you can tell him your answer then." Gaara walks out of the room and shuts the door. Sasuke lays back down angry. Naruto was here, Naruto was going to see him in this miserable state. Sasuke never once wanted that. He stands up walking to the bathroom quickly and falls to his knees vomiting in the toilet and shaking. He can feel tears burning his eyes. This was the worst. He needed his stash so badly right now it was driving him mad and the sickness was the worst. A knock on the door startles him and he jumps flushing the toilet.

"Sasuke?" a voice calls. Sasuke hasn't properly heard that voice in so long. He doesn't know how to react so he sits there by the toilet not speaking nor moving. He doesn't want to see him in this state. Footsteps come closer and stop at the entrance to the bathroom. Sasuke can feel eyes watching him, studying every inch of his poor frame.

"You…shouldn't be here." Sasuke finally gets out. No reply comes instead he hears the person walking closer and a bottle of Gatorade is shoved in his face.

"I came because I still love you no matter what you do Sasuke." Sasuke turns slowly gripping the bottle in his hand and stares at the blond boy who has grown a lot in the past year. "I won't leave no matter what you say to me." Sasuke stands up his legs shaking and he walks past Naruto back to the hospital bed.

Naruto stares at him sitting down in a chair near his bed. Gaara had talked to him before he came in the room. Asking Naruto not to be shocked by what he sees. "He's lost a lot of weight, he's skin and bones, frail, angry, sick, and he'll ask you to get him another fix if he asks you anything."

"I understand…I was reading up on a lot of how people change when they become addicted to heroin."

"How long are you going to stay here? I know you said you'd take him out of the hospital once he's discharged but what are your plans?"

"Your sister Temari found a small place for Haku and I to live. I have a lot of money saved up and we're going to find a job and finish school here." Naruto informs Gaara.

"What? When did you decide all of this?" Gaara demands.

"I was going to tell you but then…this happened and everything got pushed sooner than it was supposed to be. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad it's just…do you really think you're going to be able to handle him? He's not the Sasuke you once knew."

"I'm not the Naruto he once knew either Gaara." Naruto pushes past him and walks in the door to Sasuke's room.

Naruto and Sasuke are quiet for a long time; finally a nurse comes to check in on Sasuke. "He's ready for discharge, the red head boy out there told me to tell you." She hands Sasuke his paperwork and leaves the room. Naruto stands up.

"Are you ready to go then Sasuke?" Naruto asks him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my place. I'm moving down here."

"I can go back to my own place; I don't need your pity." Sasuke growls wanting to scream at his skin crawls.

"No you really can't Sasuke. I'm going to help you get better."

"Fuck you. I'll be fine once I get my stuff."

"Sasuke would you really rather have drugs than me?" Naruto asks sadly. Sasuke looks at him angry.

"You weren't here! You don't know what happened!" Sasuke shouts at him now.

"You're right I wasn't and I'm sorry but I'm here now Sasuke, I want to make it better." Sasuke laughs bitterly at that.

He gets up and finds his shoes slipping them on and walks out of the door away from Naruto running right into Gaara and Haku. "Get out of my way." Sasuke demands.

"You have two choices Sasuke." Gaara tells him. "Either let us help you or lose Naruto forever." Sasuke stares at them angry that they're making him choose this way.

"He's finally come back for you Sasuke. Are you going to let this chance go?" Haku speaks up now.

Sasuke's shoulders slump. He loves Naruto, he dreams of him in his highs and now he's right here with the sacrifice of getting clean. "Just get me out of here." Sasuke finally tells them and they nod leading him outside to the car.

Weeks pass as Sasuke lays on Naruto's bed constantly angry and yelling and throwing up. He often begs Naruto to get him something and even resorts to Temari and Haku every time the question is ignored. "He's crazy Naruto how can you handle this?" Temari whispers to him one night frustrated by the fights Sasuke is constantly trying to start with everyone.

"He's not crazy Temari. He's just unwell. He's getting better." Naruto tells her. "I've even managed to get him to slowly start eating a little.

"Don't you think it would be better for him to get professional help?" Temari questions.

"He doesn't want it, I've asked him. He just wants to be here." Naruto tells her. She groans and throws her hands up walking away from him.

Naruto walks back in his room and sees Sasuke pulling on his hair gritting his teeth. Naruto sits down beside him slowly. "How are you feeling?" he asks. Sasuke never sleeps he's constantly pacing around the house searching in cabinets, breaking things.

"I feel like fucking hell!" Sasuke yells and throws a pillow at Naruto hitting him in the face. Naruto sighs to himself and lays down pulling Sasuke in his arms. "Don't touch me! Let me go damn it!" Sasuke struggles against him.

"Shh…just close your eyes Sasuke."

"I can't! I fucking can't okay? My skin is crawling you have no idea how this feels!" Sasuke screams and tears sting his eyes.

"Do you want to take a bath? It'll help."

"No." Sasuke tells him.

"For me maybe?"

"No."

"What do you want me to do then Sasuke?" Naruto asks annoyed letting him go. Sasuke stands up and paces the room back and forth.

"Get me something."

"Something other than that."

"Nothing." Sasuke spits out and Naruto watches him storm around the room angry.

Going on two months Sasuke is starting to turn back into his old self. He isn't constantly sick anymore and is eating more each day. When Naruto comes home from school he finds Sasuke sobbing on the floor in his room screaming. Naruto comforts him and for once Sasuke actually lets him. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispers sounding so broken. "Do you like me the most?"

"Of course." Naruto tells him holding him there all night long.

* * *

Months slowly melt into a year and Naruto is in college. Sasuke has stayed clean for a year, working in a restaurant at his part time job. Their relationship is still very rocky but each day it gets better. Haku moved out to live with Zabuza in the end after six months. Gaara moved in to replace him and help out on the rent for Temari and Naruto. Sasuke has stayed away from Deidara and Pain refusing to get mixed up in there mess again and ruin everything for a second time. Once was enough.

"Sasuke your shift is over!" a girl calls to him out in the lobby. He nods and goes to clock out as he starts to leave he runs into a man taller than him. He looks up scowling and freezes seeing him.

"How are you doing little brother?" Itachi smiles faintly at Sasuke. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk?"

"I have a movie date with Naruto."

"It won't take long I promise." Sasuke finally gives in and follows his brother to sit down in booth.

"I went by our parent's house and found out that you moved out two years ago." Sasuke nods not sure what to even say to his brother. "Found your own path to take finally?"

"I got lost along the way…Itachi I understand why you left." Sasuke tells him after years of wondering Sasuke finally understood the pressure their parents would put on them, how it could destroy your life over time unless you got away and found yourself a new life. Even though Sasuke's choice was wrong in the beginning, he's proud that he found something good out of life. Naruto.

They talk for hours about their lives, about their parents, about Naruto, about Sasuke's mistakes and for once it feels like a huge weight has lifted off of Sasuke's shoulders.

End

**A/N: I've been working on this story for about a year before I decided to fix it and complete it and post it on fanfic. I usually like to make bad endings but I wanted this to have some sort of good ending. It took forever to figure out how I was going to do it and the song Unwell by matchbox 20 helped me out a lot to figure this ending out. I hope no one is unhappy with the end but this is all I can do with this story, its going to take years before everything is truly better again with Sasuke and Naruto but they both will stick through it together and find hope.**

**Thanks for sticking around with me.**

**-wickedlovelace**


End file.
